Ironing Out Differences
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Road Trips can be enlightening. CH 12
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CI characters. I'm just sharing.**

**Ironing out Differences**

They had a great day. Carolyns morning sickness passed so she was able to have some lunch. Afterward they had a bowl of ice cream and rested in the shade. When it was too warm they all changed into swimsuits and christened the pool. There was a water fight between Mike and Bobby, quickly joined by Alex then Carolyn. Dan stayed near Karla, though he got splashed enough that he joined in to protect her and it became a free for all.

Jim Deakins rooted for all of them equally. When Jim got too close to the pool, Mike reached up and yanked him head first into the pool. Then it became a good natured wrestling match. They were careful to not drown anyone. Then Bobby picked Alex up on his shoulders and they played with a ball for awhile. Carolyn on Mikes shoulders was laughing with the rest until he slipped and dunked her in the deep end. The playing around ended and the group traipsed out of the pool to sprawl on the lawn, tired.

Angie tossed towels to them and distributed drinks. "You don't have to do that." Alex protested. "I can…."

"Rest." Angie said. "I'm enjoying myself. How're you holding up, Karla?"

"Just fine." Karla said, smiling.

Dan smiled at her. "I second that opinion."

"So you're going to be a father again. How do you think your boys'll feel about that?" Jim asked.

"They'll get used to the idea. In fact, they might as well get used to it. My ex told me she and Todd are expecting one in a few months."

"Really? When did you find this out?" Karla asked.

"Yesterday. Brent called me. He was shocked and looking to see if I was going to be upset about it."

"I feel bad for him. Now he has to get used to more siblings. Did you hear from David?"

Alex asked.

"Not yet. I expect to hear from him this weekend when we have them over."

"We'll tell them our news then." Karla said.

"I hope you have something planned that they won't hurt themselves on when they find out. They may not take it well." Jim Deakins said.

"I think we're going to that go-cart track on 24th. I'll tell them after they've had a good day."

"You'll tell them?" Karla asked with raised eyebrows.

"We'll tell them." Dan amended.

"You may be the captain at the office, but the hen rules the rooster who rules the henhouse." Jim teased.

Dan got a wry face. "Just what I need. Another boss."

Karla whacked him good and hard on his arm.

"Dan, you are going to have to get used to that." Mike crowed.

For that comment, Carolyn smacked him as well. Bobby wisely kept his own counsel.

For dinner they kept the party going by ordering in. Once again they adjourned out to the back yard and lit the lights around the pool for the warm evening. Dan sat on a lounge chair and Karla snuggled up to him in it. No one seemed to find this peculiar. Only the Deakins weren't similarly situated.

"So, Karla, any ideas about your wedding? How you want to go with it?" Carolyn asked.

"No. I'm not much on big get togethers. I'd just as soon a small get together, but it's up not just my decision. It'll be Dan's wedding, too."

"That'll be the last time you have a say on this, old man." Jim told him.

"Nope. I don't work that way. He gets to pay for it, too." Karla laughed, grinning at her fiancé.

Dan groaned for effect. Whatever made her happy. He really didn't mind at all. It was nice to part of the good-natured teasing. He took a drink of his beer and Karla took a drink of her soda. She rested her head on his chest and he noticed she was getting tired. He tightened his arms around her for a minute. She pressed against him and smiled.

"You know, I believe, I'm ready to go home. I am exhausted." Carolyn told Mike. "And tomorrow is a busy day."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Mike asked confused.

Carolyn jabbed him with her elbow. "You know."

"Oh, right." He said as though he remembered which he didn't.

"It is getting late." Jim agreed. "This was a great idea, guys, thanks for inviting us." He rose and gave Angie a hand up.

"We'll have to do this at our place some time." Dan suggested, also helping Karla up.

"We'd like that." Bobby said, sincerely.

They all said their good nights and headed for the vehicles. Dan went to get into the car and had to get back out. "I forgot you drove it last." He said ruefully. Karla just giggled.

He adjusted the seat and climbed in. Karla was all buckled up and smiled sleepily at him. He had to adjust the mirrors and the steering wheel as well. It was little enough bother for her safety. This was the safest vehicle he could buy and he wished she'd let him buy her one. Her reply was that one in the family was enough.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Some. I really enjoyed today. You were right. It was good to see them outside of the office."

"Just keep saying 'you were right' for our entire marriage and we'll be fine." Karla giggled.

She never giggled. She must have been more tired than he realized. "I was serious, you know, to suggest we have them over to our place for a get together."

"I'm glad. Does this mean we're going to get a pool too?"

"If you want one we can. Water exercise is good for mothers."

"That isn't why I wanted one." Karla said a bit sharply.

"I know that, that wasn't why I suggested….what's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to give me things just because it's good for the baby. I don't want to be just the mother to _the kid_."

"I won't do that. You are not only that and you never will be. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you."

"Try to rest. We'll be home soon."

"Sounds good."

She closed her eyes and he rolled down his window for the fresh air. The car hummed along and he looked over at her. She had a small smile on her face even at rest. He was sure he had at least a little to do with that smile.

Contentment filled him like a warm cup of coffee on a cold day. He had a good job, friends, a wonderful fiancé who was carrying their baby, two great older boys and only a few financial worries. What more could he ask for? When he had taken this job he'd done it to be near his boys and because it was a good career opportunity that he was sure he could contribute in. He had not the slightest inclination that it was his life that was going to be immeasurably changed for the better.

He slowed to a stop at the light and waited for it to change. Except the light didn't change. He wasn't expecting trouble. He didn't hear the car doors open nor see the man step up alongside his car and put a gun to his head just behind his ear.

"So we meet again, Ross." The mans gruff voice told him. "Just sit still."

Dan froze. He glanced over at the side mirror but all he could see was all black clothing.

"What do you want?"

"Your cooperation. You're going to do a job for me."

"You're wrong. I don't work for individuals." He said coldly.

"You will and you'll do it right or you'll never see your girlfriend again." The man continued.

The riders door opened and another man was there. He put a hand on Karlas mouth and a gun to her head. Karla woke up with a start and gave a small, muffled scream. She looked desperately at Dan and he started to lunge for her. The man on his side grabbed his shirt and jammed the gun harder into his head. "Sit still!" he warned.

"Leave her alone." Dan said trying not to show how afraid for her he was.

"Undo your seatbelt." The other man told Karla. "Very slowly."

Karla moved slowly and did as she was told. Her breathing was fast and shallow. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Of you, nothing, unless your friend doesn't do what he's told. Then it's going to get ugly." The man on Dans side said in a hard voice.

Something in the mans voice triggered Dans memory, but it was fuzzy and buried in the past. Karla was pulled from the car. "Dan. I love you." Karla called. She struggled with the man but he picked her up like a kid and carried her out of Dans sight.

"Leave her alone! I'll do what you want."

"Yes, you will, or you'll never see her alive again." The man said harshly.

Dan made a desperate grab for the gun and was hit with a big fist alongside his face. He was dazed. The man yanked the door open and smashed him in the side of the face with the butt of his gun. The pain was explosive but he could still hear. "I was hoping you'd do something like that. Dirty, cop bastard. You'll get your instructions and you'd better do exactly as you're told or your girlfriend will die." Another blow to his head knocked him unconscious.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**FW CH 2**

Lights, pain and noise. "Easy. He's coming around. Captain Ross, can you hear me?"

A male voice demanded.

"Karla?" he croaked through a dry throat and a throbbing jaw.

"I can't understand him. Let's get him into the ambulance."

He struggled to stay near the car where there would be clues as to where he could start looking for Karla. "He's a strong one. Put some restraints on him."

"No. Karla. Goren."

"He's rambling. He must have a concussion. Easy, Captain, we're going to get you some help. Let's go, boys."

Dan felt himself lifted on a stretcher toward the ambulance. "Crime scene." He told anyone who would listen.

"We have people on the way. No one's going to mess with anything here."

"Call Goren." He said more clearly.

"Goren? What's a Goren?"

"555-1218. Tell him."

"Okay, I'll call him if you calm down." The ambulance worker picked up a phone. Dan heard the tones on the cell phone. "My name is Anderson. I work for the 1st responders ambulance. I have a passenger here who insists I call this number. His name is Captain Dan Ross. He wants to talk to a Goren?"

"Bobby!" Dan could hear Alex yelling loudly.

"Phone!" Dan demanded, grabbing the phone from the paramedic.

"This is Detective Goren."

"Bobby. Karla." Dan managed through the pain and swelling.

"Captain. Karla? What about Karla?"

"Gone. They got her. Find her."

The paramedic took the phone from his hand and spoke into the phone. "He can't talk anymore. He was attacked in his car and beaten pretty badly. We're taking him to St Lukes. You can meet us there. Yeah, I'll tell him." The paramedic closed the phone. "He said he'd meet you there." he told Dan. "Now relax."

Relax? Not a chance, but Dan was helpless now to do anything except worry and fight off the pain. Who was that man and why was his voice so familiar?

"Bobby what's going on?" Alex demanded of her hurried, frazzled husband.

"I'm not sure. Ross has been attacked and he's on his way to St.. Lukes. He could only say a few words. He said 'Karla, they got her. Find her.' I'm going to find out what I can. Can you call everyone and meet me at the precinct?"

"I'll get right on it. Let me know."

"I will." He kissed her quickly and then kissed her again, harder. "I love you." He grabbed his keys, making sure he had his gun, and badge.

He blazed his way into the emergency room at top speed. He showed them his badge. "I got a call that Captain Dan Ross was brought in." he told them.

"He's in with the doctor now, Detective."

"What about his companion?"

The nurse checked her computer. "He's the only one they brought in. Maybe another hospital?"

"Check OB She was pregnant."

The nurse looked again. "No. Who was her doctor?"

"She didn't have one. She just found out."

"If she was in that car, I'd say she would be here and she hasn't been admitted."

_Damn_. "When can I see the captain?"

He was giving the nurse fits when the doctor came out of the room. "Are you here for Captain Ross?"

"I am. How is he?"

"Difficult to treat. He won't be quiet and he's demanding to be let out of here. I don't want him to go home, but he's highly agitated and threatened to have me arrested if I tried to sedate him. You cops are a hard headed bunch."

"You can thank your lucky stars for that." Bobby informed him grimly. "I need to speak to him."

"Be my guest. Maybe he'll listen to you. Try to get him to rest. Somewhere."

Bobby pushed past the doctor and knocked softly on the door of Dans room. Dan was trying to get dressed in his blood stained clothes. He looked up when Bobby entered, relief briefly flashed on his face. It was hugely swollen, purple already, and bandaged with white bandages from the corner of his eye to into his hair line. "Goren, thank God. They took Karla."

"Captain. Who took Karla?"

"I don't know. We stopped at a light on the way home and they jumped us. I didn't… I wasn't watching… It's my fault."

Bobby was having trouble understanding the speech. "Slow, down, sir, and tell me what happened? Do you know who took her? Or why?"

"Someone who knows me. He said 'So we meet again, Ross.' Then he said he wants me to do something for him. He said if I did what he asks he won't hurt Karla. He called her my girlfriend, he doesn't know her name and kept saying her being alive depends on me. He called me a dirty, cop bastard. So he knows I'm a cop. I supposed to get some instructions and follow them."

Bobby tried to get more information out of him, but he was busy trying to find all his clothes. "Captain, you should stay here in the hospital for observation."

"I can't. I don't know where he's going to call. I have to be either home or at the office where he expects me to be when he calls."

"Do you remember where you heard the voice before?"

"No. It's not recent. I can't remember right now."

"You need to rest. Try to remember."

"I know that. This isn't my first assignment, you know." Dan told him testily.

"I-I know that. But until you can place the voice…."

"Just tell the doctor, I'm leaving with or without discharge. Where is my gun and badge?"

"With your personal effects. I'll get them when I talk to the doctor while you're putting your shoes on."

Dan glared at him out of his one good eye and what remained open of his left eye. "I'm still your captain."

"Yes, but you're not on this case. You're too close to it."

"Who's going to remove me? You?"

"Dan, I know you're worried about Karla. So are we, but you can't think straight about this. Either give me primary or someone will assign it to someone who doesn't understand it. You know that's how it works, it's the system you use."

"Fine, you're primary, but you don't hold anything back from me. No….No matter how bad."

"You know I will. Eames is calling everyone else and she'll meet us at the precinct."

A nurse came bustling in. She was upset seeing Dan nearly fully dressed. "You should be resting." She scolded.

Dan glared at Bobby who took the hint and ducked out to find the doctor and retrieve Dans gun and badge. He thought about unloading the weapon, but someone with an unloaded gun is in more danger than one who has a fully loaded one. Especially a cop and one under stress like his captain. The doctor reluctantly released Dan, but not before making him promise to come back if he had any problems and giving him a prescription for pain killers.

The two men walked into Major Case to find Alex and Carolyn there. Mike had gone down to CSU to look over Dans car for clues. Bobby went down to join them. Dan went into his office and pulled a book out of the bottom most drawer of his desk, the one he kept locked up and gave no one a key. This was about the past and he kept his own log of people he had helped put away. He was well into the book when there was a knock on the door.

"Captain? Can I come in?" Alex asked softly.

"Come in." he said, tiredly. He wanted to go home, but he wanted Karla to be there. The thought of her being hurt or tortured or God knows what made him keep looking hoping something would trigger his memory. And it was his fault.

Alex brought him a cup of coffee and a Danish and a prescription bag. "I can't make it better, but I know she'd want you to take care of yourself. And I intend for you to be healthy to find her. Otherwise she'll kick my ass for not looking after you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your medicine says it should be taken with food. If you do that, you won't hurt as much and you'll be able to focus better."

"She's out there somewhere, alone, scared and who knows what else. Someone who has a grudge against me is using her to force me to do something. It has to be illegal or they wouldn't resort to this. I just need to find out who it is and I can get her out safe."

"Tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

Dan went over it in as many details as he could remember. It particularly got to him when he told her about Karlas last looks and words to him. Alex wanted to hold him, but it wasn't possible. She fixed as many details in her mind as she could and went out afterward to write them down. He reluctantly took the painkillers and went back to his book. Alex went back to her desk. She glanced over later and saw he had fallen asleep at his desk. It had to be the exhaustion and the medicine.

Bobby and Mike came back up and gave her and Carolyn the bad news. They had gained nothing from the car. The kidnappers used gloves, but the CSU team was going to keep looking and going out to the scene the next day. There wasn't anything else they could do tonight.

Dans phone rang making him jolt awake. He snatched up the phone. "Ross."

"I knew you'd be back there as soon as you were released." That voice said again.

Dan looked out to see his detectives were watching him. He gestured to them that this was the caller. "Where is my girlfriend? I want to talk to her." He demanded.

"You aren't in any position to demand anything." The man snapped.

"I won't do a single thing for you until I know she's safe."

There was a silence on the other end. Then Karlas voice. "Dan?"

"Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" he asked.

"Don't do a damned thing they want." She said.

There was the sound of a slap and Karlas outcry. "Don't hurt her." Dan yelled into the phone.

"There'll be a lot worse if you don't do what I say." The kidnapper said viciously.

"What do you want?" Dan asked, listening desperately for noise in the background indicating that Karla was alright or something that would lead him to their location.

"I'd say don't call the police but you already know, don't you? I'll be in touch." The phone went dead.

"Did you get anything?" Dan bounded to his feet and demanded of Goren. Alex held up her hand for quiet, she was listening intently on the phone.

Bobby came over to him. "We got the techs on the line as soon as you signaled. We got most of the tape. No location beyond a wide area. He was too quick. What did he say?"

'She's alright for now. He said there'd be a lot worse if I didn't do what he said. I've been going over in my mind who this guy is and I can't place him. We have to find them. I'm going to make him pay for what he's doing."

Alex got off the phone and came over to them. "They got a good tape of it. The techs are working on it now. We'll find her, Dan. You know how good our IT department is. This guy will slip up and we'll nail him. You know we're doing everything we can." Alex told him.

"I wasn't paying attention. I never expected… She was so happy about the baby. What will happen if she loses it? She'll be devastated. The stress alone could make her miscarry it."

Dan was rambling, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Take a deep breath." Bobby urged. He pulled a chair over for his captain to sit down.

"Tell me again what happened? You were driving, right?"

Karla had been given a sedative and tied hand and foot as soon as they got her into the car and she rapidly lost consciousness. She had no idea of how long she was out or where she was when she woke up. She had been untied and locked in a room with a single wooden bed and an overhead light. That was all. The walls were bare wallpaper and not much else. The single window had bars on it and was completely dark. She had no idea whether it was dark outside or the window had been painted black. The light worked. She turned it on and laid down on the bed clutching her abdomen. Had the drugs harmed her baby? Did they know she was pregnant? She sincerely hoped they didn't. It was more leverage against Dan.

The drugs were still in her system and she slept again in spite of the fear in her heart. She wished desperately that Dan would find her and soon.

As angry and worried as Dan was, his body had received a severe trauma and it made him lose consciousness. It wasn't sleep so much as loss of consciousness. It wasn't rest and he was groggy and cranky when he woke up in the cribs at the precinct. It was almost time for him to go on duty. He showered and tried to shave. He nearly cut himself a couple of times when tears made his face hard to see in the mirror.

His head throbbed and was all shades of purple, but he ignored it. His extra suit was hanging in his office. He donned it and for all intents and purposes he was ready for work when the day shift began to filter in. Alex, Bobby, Carolyn and Mike had gone home for some rest, but he couldn't. Not to the empty house.

They were back at their usual time and went right back to work on the case. What had happened overnight had made the rounds of the department and he received a call from Sackett expressing her sympathy and offering to send over her best detectives to help with the investigation. She asked to be kept up to date on her officer. Of course, she had every right to be in on it. He acknowledged that she was trying to help.

Don Cragen called offered his detectives as well. Dan thanked him politely as he had Sackett, but he knew they were stretched to the limit as well. He told them he'd call them if he needed help. The entire department was on alert for any information they could gather.

At exactly 9:00 am, the call came in. "It's me." Dans hand shot up and Mike Logan notified the tech department immediately to record the call.

"I want to speak to Karla."

"She's not able to come to the phone. I know this is being taped so I'm going to talk fast. You and Kelly are to go to the corner of 32nd and Wellington and pick up a package at the post office there. It has your instructions inside it. Do it this morning or you know what will happen." He hung up before Dan could say anything more.

Dan looked out at Mike. The other man just shook his head. They hadn't been able to get a fix on the call. Kelly. Who was Kelly? He'd never had any involvement with someone named Kelly….wait, Kelly. Wasn't that the name Megan Wheeler had used on one of the sting operations when they worked on the money laundering task force?

He dove into the drawer again for the book. "Logan." He called.

"You got something, Captain?"

"He let something slip. Where's Goren?"

"He's on his way in."

"Good. I need you two to work on this. No one has ever seen this before and you probably never will again. This is the log of all the operations I was involved in on the task force. On one of them Wheeler went under the name of Kelly. He said Kelly and I needed to get a package and follow the instructions. We need to locate that sting. This is classified, Logan."

"I know about that." Logan assured him. "Can you call Wheeler and ask her?"

"I'd rather not get her involved. If he doesn't know she isn't here he won't go looking for her."

"I'd have to kill him first." Logan said darkly.

Ross nodded. He knew the feeling. They sat down at the desk and went through the book. Ross kept looking toward the door for Bobby and Alex to come in. He was on his feet as soon as he saw them. "Goren, Eames. My office." He called.

They made a beeline for him. He closed the door once they were inside. "He called again. He let something slip." He let them in on what was going on.

"So what are you going to do? Wheeler can't be here in time for this." Bobby asked.

"If he didn't know her real name, maybe he doesn't remember what she looks like. I could go instead of her." Alex offered.

"No!" Dan and Bobby both said at the same time.

"It makes sense. If he doesn't know that she isn't Wheeler he won't be suspicious. She has different hair, but women change their hair all the time." Logan said. "If he's watching, it could buy us more time." He was aware of the glares he received. "I'd offer to put on a wig, but the five o'clock shadow might give it away."

"Captain, he said it was to pick up a package." Alex pointed out.

"And to follow the instructions with it." Bobby reminded her.

"I can follow directions, Bobby." Alex told him tersely. "He's not going to hurt us until he gets what he wants. In the meantime, you and Mike can go through this book and see what you can find."

"That makes sense, but I can't ask you to do this, Eames. You're expecting and it might get dangerous." Ross said.

"She's my friend, too." Alex told him sharply. "I'll be careful, but I'm an officer, too, and no one takes one of ours and gets away with it."

Ross nodded once in acknowledgment. He was too chocked with gratitude to speak. "Let's go then."

"Be careful." Bobby said. "Both of you."

Dan was on pins and needles. It seemed like it took too long to get to the vehicle, too long to get to the private mailbox and forever for the clerk to deliver the package from the mailbox. Dan had to show her his drivers license first. She finally handed him a package that was too flat for his peace of mind. They went back out to the SUV to open it.

A single sheet of paper inside was printed on the same paper that millions of other papers used so it would be of no help locating the kidnapper. Alex had her gloves on and handled the paper carefully.

"Read it." Dan said with gritted teeth.

"You did it. This means that I have something you really want back. I'll give it back to you when you get me what I want. And you remember what that is, don't you?

You're going to go to the Central Park and find the red trash can by the soccer field at the most southern end of the park. There's a briefcase in it. Take it out and take it back to the office with you. Don't open it until you get there. If you do, you'll regret it. And I will know." Alex finished. "There's no signature or marks of any kind. He seems to think you remember him."

Dan started the SUV and headed for Central Park. "I don't exactly. He still seems familiar. And he's playing games. It's like he's enjoying having me run all over the city. We need to get that back into an evidence bag."

"I brought bags of all sizes, just in case. Do you remember playing games like this when you were on the task force?"

"A couple. Most left a trail of dead bodies, not clues." He said grimly. "Call your partner and see if they've come up with anything." He rubbed unconsciously at his sore face.

"Have you taken any of your painkillers? You must be hurting."

"I'm fine. The pain reminds me of how much I'm going to enjoy catching this bastard and how much he's going to pay for it."

"Did Karla sound alright when you heard from her last night?"

"She was mad. She said I wasn't to do anything they wanted. I heard her cry out when they hit her and they said she couldn't come to the phone this morning."

"As long as we're doing what he wants he won't hurt her. And when we find him you get first crack at him."

Dan shook his head. "When we catch him, I'm going to make sure he's put under the jail. There's no way, I'm going to put his conviction at risk by laying my hands on him. It won't do Karla any good if I'm in prison for murder. Unless, of course, he's ….killed her, then all bets are off and I don't care if I got to prison. My life won't mean anything then."

"You don't mean that." Alex said quickly.

Dan shot her a quick, hard look. "Don't I? Are you sure? How would you feel if something happened to Bobby?"

"About like you do, I expect." She admitted. "But murder? What about your boys?"

Dan shrugged uncomfortably. He drove in silence. He was hurting, not just physically but emotionally. Where was Karla? How was she? Was she alright? How was the baby? Why now of all times? An idea occurred to him. Alex was on the phone talking to Bobby. He waved for her attention.

"Hold on a minute Bobby. What?"

"Publicity. Tell them to keep their eyes open for cases with a lot of publicity. If I'm right this guy wanted a lot of publicity on the case."

Alex relayed the information. "Was he a sidekick then? Someone who wanted to run the show and couldn't?" she asked.

"I think he was. I don't remember him, he must've been in the background when we closed in on the leader."

"So why is he after you now?" Bobby asked.

Dan shook his head at the relayed message. "I don't know unless he got hurt during the backlash and now wants payback for it."

He turned into the park and headed for the most southern end. Even in the middle of the day during the week the park was occupied. He eyed the people out enjoying the day and couldn't help resenting their carefree happy looks. Alex ended her call and leaned forward to scan the crowd as well, looking for anyone who could be watching for them. Dan parked the SUV and they got out, hands near their guns, but not conspicuously drawing them. There were little kids and their mothers around. There were a few men, but not many.

"I don't see the red can." Alex said.

"Let's split up. I'll go over here, you go there. Keep your eyes open." Dan told her.

Alex walked away, looking at every man in the area. Dan moved toward the receptacles on the far side. He spotted one that was orange, but no red ones. He looked in them all just in case the guy was color blind. He headed back to the SUV. Alex wasn't back yet. He decided he was going to go looking for her. Maybe she found the can and tried to get in touch with him. He checked his cell. No missed calls were registering. He dialed her phone. He heard it ringing. She wasn't answering.

He pulled his gun and badge and hurried in the direction he heard the phone. He turned it off and hit redial. Maybe it was someone elses phone. The ringing stopped and resumed in the same pattern he was using. He found her phone in a trash can. In an empty up turned box sitting on a brief case. There was a note under the phone. "You're too slow. Now I've got both your partner and your girlfriend. If they both die, it's your fault. Do your job."

He thought that Alex was Wheeler as Kelly. Bobby was going to go ballistic. And it was all Dans fault.

Karla was about to go stir crazy in the dark room. There was literally nothing there and her captors refused to speak to her about anything. They'd open a small doggy door and shove a tray of food in and close it without saying a word. And nothing she'd done so far had caused any reaction whatsoever. Not pounding on the door, nor screaming at them, not even kicking at the door or trying to wedge something through the doggy door. It was all met with stoic silence.

She had found sometime the second time she'd slept that they'd come in and put a portable toilet in one corner. No paper. That was their sole concession to her needs. She smelled something odd later in the afternoon. Midway between the noon feeding and the evening feeding. By the time she realized they'd released gas into the room she was too groggy to cover her mouth and she passed out.

When she woke up she received another surprise. She wasn't alone anymore. The person was sleeping on a second cot. She sat up and eased over to the person who's back was turned to her. It was another woman. It only took her a minute to realize who it was.

Alex had been abducted too. Now they were in for it. Between Dan and Bobby, these people were going down! She just hoped to be around to see it. She sat down with her back to Alex's cot and rested. At least she wasn't alone anymore, though she'd rather be alone than to have Alex in danger too.

"Dan, where are you? Help us." She whispered before the silence fell once again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**IRONING CH3**

"This is Captain Ross. I'm in Central Park, Sector 12. I need it sealed off in a 10 block radius. An officer has been abducted. This is a priority one alert." He spoke as quickly into the phone as he could.

"I'll put out the call." The dispatcher said.

Then he did the call he dreaded most. He called Bobby. "He took Eames. He thinks she's Kelly and he has my girlfriend and my partner. He thinks he can force me to do anything he wants. Do you have anything yet?'

"When did this happen?" Bobby demanded.

"Just a few minutes ago. I've put a road block around a ten block area. He left me her cell phone and a note. Do you have anything yet? We need to find him now more than ever."

"We have some possibilities. I'm on my way out there."

"Don't come, Goren. He's not going to hurt either one of them until I do what he wants. We have to get ahead of him."

"Damnit, she's my partner. She was supposed to be safe with you." Bobby yelled into the phone.

"Do you think I'd deliberately put either one of them in danger if I had known what he was going to do?" Ross snapped back. "He's not following any kind of pattern yet. You're the genius, you figure out his next move!"

He could just imagine Bobbys stress reaction of rubbing the back of his neck. "He's into something he can't do himself. Which means he can't be seen. And he's part of your past task force so it has to do with money. Since you're in Section 12 of the park it must be part something going on down there."

"I'm here all alone so I'm going to open the briefcase. If it's a bomb then you won't have to punish me for getting your partner abducted, will you? I'll call you and let you know what happens." Dan said harshly, snapping the cell phone shut.

The briefcase wasn't locked. He opened it carefully anyway. He supposed he should wait for the bomb squad, but every thing he'd ever done told him that he needed to do this in a hurry if he wanted to save Karla and Alex. Inside was another single sheet of paper. "There's an armored car delivery to the Instant Cash Advance across from this ball field tomorrow morning at 2:00 am. You're to find a way to get the money from the truck, all of it, and leave it in this briefcase in the same trash can you found it in. If you do that, you'll be told where to find your friends. If you don't, they'll die and you'll never know what happened to them. Don't mess up. You only have one chance at this."

His cell phone rang and he jumped, cursing over his case of nerves. "Captain Ross."

"We have the roadblock in place. What are we looking for?"

Dan did his best to describe the situation, but without knowing who had taken Alex or what they were driving he wasn't able to pass on much information. He hung up and dialed the precinct. "Goren."

"We have an idea of what's going on. I'm headed back to the precinct. I need every officer in there ASAP." He hung up and got in his car.

Getting there proved more difficult than he'd thought. The roadblock was checking every car and it was a traffic jam to get anywhere. He ended up parking his car and taking the subway. He hated that, but time was of the utmost importance.

He had thought about telling Bobby about the note, but if someone was getting their information via tapping the cell phones he didn't want it broadcast. He swore under his breath at the millions of people and stops along the way, but he finally made it back to One PP. He strode into the packed bullpen already taking off his jacket. Bobby and Mike were at Bobbys desk going over things on a computer. "In my office, now." Ross snapped.

He didn't even bother to hang up his jacket, he just threw it on the chair. "There's a money drop tomorrow morning at 2:00 am at an instant cash office. He wants me to get the money from the truck and deliver it in this briefcase to the same can I got it from. Then he's supposed to tell me where they are or if I fail he'll kill them and we'll never find out what happened to them. His words exactly. Take this to the lab and see what you can get off of it. Where are those files you found?" he demanded of the two men.

"Did you get to talk to her?" Bobby demanded.

"No. I haven't been in contact with him, except for this note. If I hear from him again, I'll demand to talk to one or the other of them before I make a move."

Mike had the note. He took it to the door and handed it off to someone outside with terse instructions. Now he came back in. "I'm going to get a phone bank set up so we can start calling armored delivery companies."

"Good, man. Where's Carolyn? I want her in on this."

"She, uh, " Mike said uncomfortably.

"She's at home. She lost the baby." Bobby said.

"I'm …sorry. Go home to her if you want to. We'll…" Dan said. One of his worst fears was surfacing right before his very eyes.

"She wants me to be here. I offered to stay home, but she wants me here if she can't be. She promised to make my life miserable if I don't keep her updated." Mike grinned grimly.

Unexpectedly Dans eyes teared up. He nodded. This wasn't the time or place for this. Karla and Alex's lives depended on it and their children and the families. Dan wasn't sure if he would be able to be in command anymore if he lost these two women. He knew for damned sure he didn't want to be if he lost Karla and Bobby would more than likely kill him if anything happened to Alex.

"Where are those files? I'm pretty sure I'll remember who this son of a bitch is as soon as I see those files."

"I-I'll get them." Bobby went out.

Ross couldn't stand to be in the office. There wasn't room in here to spread the things out. He stepped out into the squad room and told everyone that was still standing around "I want any information you have on robberies of armored cars, instant loan offices and schedules for them. And I want it now! Duncan, check with traffic and see if they've had any luck with the roadblock. Move it, people. Let's take this into ONE." He told Bobby, helping the man carry it all.

They spread it all over the table and several chairs. Dan poured over the files. The more he read the more he remembered. He'd close the ones that he eliminated, until he only had four open. He knew immediately when he'd found the correct file and it made his blood run cold. "This is him." He told Bobby.

"You're sure?"

"It's him. You'd better read it too."

Bobby took the file after a concerned look at his captain. "It says he's dead." He said.

"He is. His second is the one who is doing this. He was more of a driving force in the operation than his boss, but he was also clever enough to make him the one who got most of the blame. He got prison but only a few years on lesser charges. He's totally ruthless. He had more than one person killed out of sheer spite just because someone went against his orders. We rescued one under cover agent who was set to be executed just because he got his lunch order wrong. It amused him to make one of the women camp followers beg for his life. He would make sure the prisoners were treated well, so they were complacent, thinking they were going to be released then he'd tell them they were going to be killed right before he slit their throats. The terror is what gets him excited. And women are no exception. He just doesn't care."

"So he thinks he's going to make you beg for their lives?"

"He's real close this time." Dan admitted. "Except I know that no matter what I say or do for him it won't be enough. He intends to kill them anyway unless we can get to them first. What he doesn't know is that I have a secret weapon. Something I never had before."

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"You. I'm older with more experience under my belt than when we last crossed paths. But the major thing we have going for us is You. You are far beyond what he knows. He's used to dealing with lower intelligence people, because that's all he allows around him. He won't be expecting us to be prepared to take him on at an intellectual level."

"He also doesn't expect the other secret weapon we have." Bobby said grimly.

"What other weapon?"

"Eames. He's never had to deal with her. She isn't a wilting flower and she has not only herself and Karla to think about, but the babies as well. She'll use every advantage they have to try to get free or in touch with us."

"Now we just have to figure out where they are and how to pull this off so we get to them before he can."

There was a knock on the door. Mike was there with the reports that Dan wanted and with him was Carolyn. "You're supposed to be home resting." Dan told her.

"I'm not going to be home when I'm needed here." Carolyn told him stoutly. "What do you have?"

Dan was grateful to have such a talented and professional staff. And he had to admit that he'd never had this before, having close friends and colleagues willing to help in spite of their personal tragedies. He'd always felt aloof and distant from his people. Partly his fault for sure and here he had a crack team. He'd never expected to have this kind of connection to a team again. That was one he owed Karla. He only hoped he'd have a chance to make it up to her.

He drew a deep breath and told them everything he remembered about the sting operation. Everything. Much more detail than he'd included in his book. By the time he'd finished, they all looked as grim as he felt. Everyone was in real danger.

Alex woke with a splitting headache. She wasn't bound any more. She heard someone nearby and tensed until she recognized the murmuring voice as Karlas. She rolled over and looked right into her face. "You're safe." She said.

"Don't get me wrong. I wish you weren't but I'm glad you're here." Karla said by way of greeting. "What's going on?"

Alex closed her eyes to try to stem the headache. Then she opened her eyes and told her friend. "They think I'm Kelly so we need to make sure they don't find out or we're both going to be in trouble." She started. She told her everything she knew, not leaving anything out but realizing Karla had never been kidnapped before. Her eyes were wide with fear. "You've never been held against your will before?"

"Not since I was a kid. And that wasn't a threat on my life, just childish horseplay. Who the hell would kidnap a records clerk for petes sake. So this guy is serious?"

"He's really serious. Bobby and Captain Ross are organizing the entire squad to figure out what to do to rescue us, but we have to look for every opportunity we can. What can you tell me?" Anything they could come up with would help and it would prepare Karla for whatever might be coming.

Karla related every detail she knew. It was little enough. "How is he? Dan, how is he?"

She asked in a small worried voice.

"He's bruised where they hit him, but he's functioning. And he's mad as hell, Karla. He won't let them hurt you if he can help it. You have to believe in him and in Bobby. Now think what we can do to help them now and when they get here to get us the hell out of here."

The women sank into silence, each with their own thoughts.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**IRONING CH 4**

It took some doing but Dan got the Police Commissioners backing to have Mike and Bobby take the place of the armored car guards for the delivery he was supposed to hijack. The company wasn't happy about it and kept throwing road blocks into the mix until Dan told them that if his two kidnapped officers died, the business manager and the owner would both be held as accessories to kidnapping and murder. That got their cooperation. That and the fact that the company would not be supplying the money in the truck.

Dan had the urge to shoot them and be done with it. Bobby and Mike were cooler heads and talked him out of it. Carolyn went over the record personally. She came into the conference room with good news. "I think we might have a bargaining chip. This guy we think kidnapped Alex and Karla has a family connection here in New York. Up in a small town called Cranston. It's an old farmhouse from the 20's. It's possible that that's where he's holding them. He is behind on his taxes to the tune of major bucks and he's looking for some major cash. It looks like he's in over his head to the drug cartels. There's a contract out on him. I'd bet he's looking for a quick score to get out of the country."

"So we have someplace to start looking for them. Barek, take a group of officers to the house in the country and see if they're there. Be careful and keep the locals apprised of your situation."

"I'm on the way." She nodded.

Mike followed her out of the room and Dan watched them for a minute. He was happy that Carolyn was safe but he desperately missed Karla. He pulled his gaze away and met Bobbys tortured eyes. They were in the same boat. He looked down and tried not to feel guilty. Not only was he responsible for Karlas abduction, but Alex's as well. He had every intention of getting them both back safely, if he had to dismantle the State of New York barehanded.

The reports from the other activities were starting to come in. Dan started coordinating the reports and between him and Bobby they poured over them.

"I don't think he's the one who pulled those robberies. If he did he'd have the money he needs. There's some reason he's not able to pull this off himself. He has plenty of men." Bobby said. "It doesn't look like he's prepared to make any rash decisions. I-I don't think he's going to hurt the women yet. You know him better than anyone else. Does he-Is he dependable as …"

"Does he keep his word?" Dan asked harshly. "He's dependable in his ruthless way. I know if we don't do this, we won't see our women again. I also know that I have no intention of letting him get the chance to kill them. We have to find a way to keep him from getting to them when he doesn't get that money. He has to be taken down after that robbery before he can contact the people holding Karla and Alex."

"How do we do that?" Mike asked.

"We have to come out shooting." Bobby said. "We have to be fast and accurate. Since you know who he is, Captain, you are going to have to be the one who gets him first. I don't think he'll be expecting an all out assault. He'll be expecting you to be ready to do anything to get the women back, thinking you don't know where they are."

"Anything but this. Those men he has with him will be armed to the teeth." Dan said thoughtfully.

"If Carolyn finds them in that farmhouse." Mike said. "Otherwise we don't know where they are." 

"We'll find them. We have to know that Alex and Karla are trying to get out, just like we're trying to find them." Bobby said. "I know Alex. She's not going to want to let this go. Not with their lives and the babies at stake."

"We need to take one of them hostage. I want Reitsenger alive. We can kill the others, but he needs to be caught. We're going to have to get them before they can use their cell phones or they'll tell the actual guards to take them out." Dan said. "I think Goren and I should be inside the truck, Mike you drive. You are the best shot in the department that he doesn't know. As soon as we hear your shots, we'll come out shooting."

"What about bystanders? It's New York. There's always someone on the street." Mike asked.

"We're going to have to be vigilant and shoot to wound unless it looks like they're going after a gun then shoot to kill."

"That's risky at best." Bobby said.

"If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it." Dan said sharply.

"What about something to distract them? We could put a couple of officers in one of the buildings so it looks like they're coming out of the building by accident at the right time." Mike suggested.

"Too obvious. We can put them in the Cash Store. Get someone who looks like they would be the manager and his assistant. Make sure they have vests on." Bobby said. "I'm sorry, Captain, that's your call."

"You're the primary, Goren. Do what you have to. How long until Carolyn gets to that farmhouse, Mike?" Dan asked, tiredly.

"She won't be there for another half an hour. You should sit down, sir, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I can't relax until I know Karla and Alex are safe."

"Alex is far from helpless. She'll find a way and with Karlas help they will probably come to find us." Bobby said trying for humor, but it fell rather flat.

"All we can do is wait now for Carolyn and the security company to deliver the uniforms. This is the part of the operation I always hate most, waiting." Mike said quietly. He sat down and the three men stared at each other.

Alex wasn't one to take things lying down. Not even pregnant with a world class headache. Karla was worried, but feeling better than she was. She was the one who recognized the structure as an old farmhouse. The room hadn't even contained a closet that was original. There were holes on the wall that looked like they had been pegs for clothes and wide boards for the walls. The house was damp as though it hadn't been heated in quite awhile.

Alex got up and prowled around their prison looking for anything that could help them escape. She came upon the corner where it looked like it had been damp for quite some time.   
"Karla." She called softly.

Karla had been laying down and resting, a change from her nervous pacing and she popped up. Alex motioned her over. "What? Did you find something?'

"It's damp here. The wood is rotted. See if there's something we can use to pry with and we'll see if we can make enough room for us to squeeze out."

They looked all over the room but there wasn't anything to pry with. Alex got the idea to use the heel of her shoe. It was slow going but it was working. There was the sound of the deadbolt unlocking the door. The two women darted back to the cots and stared at the man who came inside the room. He had a cloth across his face and a hat on. The only thing visible was the eyes. He had dark brown eyes, cold eyes.

"I don't see why he wants you back, but there's no accounting for taste." His voice was distorted by some sort of electrical device. He looked from Alex to Karla and back. "I also don't see why you want him. He is a hard man with no soul." Alex prayed that Karla would keep her cool and not be baited into responding. "I guess he takes what he can get, eh? He took the lives of my wife and her family then ruined my life. He took everything away from me, now he's going to get me money so I can start over again somewhere else and I'll take away from him what he loves the most. You are never going to go home."

Karla was completely quiet. Her eyes were clear as she gazed at the man. Alex chose to do likewise. The mans eyes crinkled at the corners and his eyebrows became visible for the first time. They were black or very dark brown. "You have nothing to say? You are ready to give your life for this man? This cop with no conscience, no morals and no future?"

Neither woman responded. He sneered at them. "They say American women are so bold and brave. You just sit and stare like imbeciles. No wonder you have this man for yours. You are just a warm body."

Again the women just stared at him. He was furious. He had come hoping for one of them to crack and respond, beg to be released or swear at them or something other than this complete silence. He hated Dan Ross, he hated this country because it had not lived up to his expectations for the profit he'd hoped for, and he hated these weak-willed women who he figured were just useful tools in Dan Ross's life.

He sent them a look filled with scorn and stomped back out the room. They heard the deadbolt slam home. Karla looked at Alex and they exchanged grim looks. "I want him dead." Karla mouthed. Her face showed her rage.

Alex nodded. She jerked her head toward the corner. The two went back to work on the rotted wood. They were determined to get out as soon as possible.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Ironing CH 5**

In order to be awake and functioning for the crucial meeting, Dan went to the cribs and laid down. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't expect to sleep, but he did. It wasn't a restful sleep, it was a exhausted body sleep. He didn't hear Bobby come in and try to lay down the same way. They were notified at 12:00 am per instructions. Dan rolled up on the cot and came face to face with Bobby. They nodded at each other and got up.

Mike was already in the squad room. He had on his uniform from the security company and a cup of coffee in his hand. "Fresh coffee in the break room." He said by way of greeting.

"Anything new?" Dan asked.

"Carolyn found the farmhouse, but it was empty. They did find where someone had been staying there recently."

Dan swore harshly and in several different languages. "Is everything all set for the Security company?"

"Yes. And I have a couple of men already in place around the park and the surrounding businesses just in case Reitsenger gets there early."

"Good man." Ross told him.

Mike acknowledged this with a simple nod. "I put your uniform in your office and, Goren, yours is on the coat rack. They had to order a special one for you. They aren't used to dealing with someone with so much stature."

"Ha, ha. Do we have any other information?" Bobby asked.

"No. Carolyn is hanging around ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Cranston until this is all finished, just in case she can pick up a lead."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. I don't think she's going to process it until this is all done. Then it'll be too real for both of us. It's on the back burner now."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Hey, it happens. We have the boys and we aren't done yet." He grinned, even if it was a pained grin.

"Let's get changed so we're ready. When is the car arriving?"

"Twenty minutes. It's all loaded from the bank. All we need is someone to shoot." Bobby said coldly.

"We're going to get them and get back the women." Dan said equally as cold. He headed for his office where he pulled off his shirt and put on the uniform shirt. It felt odd to be back in any kind of uniform. He slipped on his uniform pants and grimaced. Karla was going to have to cut back on the cooking. They were a little tight. A wave of despair hit him and he closed his eyes against the feeling. He'd be happy to make more trips to the gym if he had to as long as he was able to keep eating anything she cooked. He was as close to praying to any God as he had been in years.

"Captain, the car is here." Mike said at the door.

"Coming." Dan said without turning around to acknowledge him. It was time for the sting to begin and he pulled himself together. Too much depended on this. He wasn't going to let them down.

He grabbed his gun and badge on the way out. Mike handed them the hats the guards wore. He put his on and it fell down on his ears. Bobbys was perched on his head like a beanie. They exchanged a humorless look and traded hats. They headed for the door.

Mike took the wheel, Bobby rode shotgun and Dan was in the back. They headed slowly for the rendezvous. Dan looked out the small window of the back where he could talk to the others if he wanted to. "What does this guy look like again, Captain?"

Dan absently told them what he looked like, but his mind was working a mile a minute. Where could Alex and Karla be if they weren't in the farmhouse. He knew small towns were often interrelated. Could he have a second option for a home there? He knew nothing about the man personally. He called the squad room. "Duncan."

"Ross. Check the data base for Reitsenger and look for other relatives we have listed for him. See if anyone else in the Cranston has a home where they could be hiding and let Barek know if you find something."

"I'm on it."

Ross closed the phone. "What makes you think they might still be there?" Bobby asked.

"Small towns, large families, inter marrying. There's bound to be some kind of relatives there."

"If he does, Carolyn'll find it." Mike assured him.

They approached the rendezvous point. There were several men outside the business along with the two cops posing as the manager and assistant manager of the Cash Store. "There's Reitsenger. He's the one by the corner of the store, looking like he's buying a newspaper. We're in business. Is everyone ready?" Dan asked tensely.

"I'm ready." Mike said.

"Just let me at them." Bobby said.

Mike pulled the armored car to a stop in front of the store and Bobby opened his door, climbing out.

The hole in the wall opened in big pieces as soon as Alex and Karla were able to get finger holds on the rotted boards. Alex suggested they sing to hide the noise of their work. "Sing? I don't feel like singing." Karla told her.

"They'll get suspicious if they don't hear any noise. Singing is a common reaction to people who are being held captive. It's soothing."

"What do you want to sing?"

"Know any hymns?" Alex asked.

"Battle Hymn of the Republic." Karla replied sourly.

"Maybe something a little less militant. We're trying to make them think we're resigned to our fate, not preparing for a war."

"I guess I need a more gentle song. How about America the Beautiful or Supercailfragilisticexpialidocious?"

"I'm not sure, but that sounds fine to me. You'll have to carry most of it." Alex went back to pulling on the wood. She found a small bit of light coming in through the outside wall. She joined in the chorus and motioned for Karla to look. Karla smiled encouraged at her and kept singing.

Alex pulled a large piece of board out. Part of it was still nailed and it made quite a bit of noise. She hastily shoved the board back into place and the two women darted for the cots while continuing to sing. The door was jammed open and a man stuck his head inside with a scowl. He saw nothing out of place and closed the door again.

The women waited awhile to let the group relax, singing all the while. Karla changed songs several times, then went back to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and got up to start stomping around the room. Alex grinned at her and went back to the corner stomping her feet as she continued to work on the wall. It was a great way to hide their work. Maybe they would be the ones doing the rescueing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Ironing CH 6**

Bobby walked around the front of the armored car with the clipboard in hand, trying hard to imitate the movements and habits of a nervous security guard. The nervous part he didn't have to try to fake. "I have a delivery for Mr. Savage. I need you to sign this and I need to see some ID." He said.

The undercover cop pulled out his wallet and reached for the clipboard. He looked at the other cop and told him. "Get the stuff unloaded."

The other guy went to the back of the truck and pounded on the door. Dan opened it being careful to stay out of the line of sight of Reitsenger. That was when they pounced. Reitsenger rushed forward to put his gun to the second undercover cops back. "Come out of there." he barked to the guard in the car.

His eyes widened when he recognized Dan. By this time, Mike was out joining Bobby on the sidewalk and the "manager" of the store had his gun trained on another of the would-be thieves. One of the men who didn't realize they were outnumbered and out gunned went for his weapon. Bobby shot at him and wounded him on the arm.

Dan gave Reitsenger a grim smile. "We meet again, Reitsenger. I want to know where she is." He stepped out of the car being careful to keep his gun on the man.

Reitsenger grinned back. "You are never going to see her again. You have lost the only chance you have of getting her back. You have lost your family, too."

"You know the position." Dan forced the man up against the back of the vehicle and motioned for the undercover cop to frisk him.

Reitsenger was laughing. It was a chilling sound. He seemed to have lost his mind. The cop found a gun and a knife on him and then handcuffed him. Reitsenger continued laughing the whole time. He seemed to find his fate funny. Dan wanted to hit him in the worst way.

After all of them were lined up on the sidewalk, Dan called for transport. Bobby came over to him. "Did you find out anything?" Dan asked him.

"No one knows where they are keeping them."

"Reitsenger knows but he won't tell me. Have a go at him. Maybe he'll tell you." Dan told him. "If I have to ask him again, I'm going to hit him until he tells us or dies. And that won't save the women."

"What makes you think I won't?" Bobby asked.

Dan told him grimly. "I think you might be more comfortable in the back room of the store. I wouldn't want to be accused of cruel and unusual punishment by keeping him out here in the cool night air."

Bobby nodded. He was in the mood to take on the man. Dan moved away from Bobby and went to talk to the others. He got nowhere. They didn't know anything. He was ready to have a go at Reitsenger again in anger. He knew better, but he was scared.

Bobby came barreling out of the building pushing a subdued Reitsenger ahead of him. "We have to go. I know where they are." He told Dan.

"Logan, take care of things here." Dan ordered. "I have my car around the corner." Bobby looked at him. "I like to be prepared." He explained.

They passed the police van that was moving toward the scene on their way out of town. Bobby got on the phone as Dan sped toward the city limits, lights going and a single light flashing on the roof. He didn't have a siren, but that wasn't always as effective as lights anyway.

"Barek." Carolyn picked up her phone.

"It's Bobby. What was the address of that farmhouse? You were on the right road, but the address is… We'll, be there in half an hour. Where can we meet?"

Dan pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. "What else did you find out?" he asked tersely.

"They are to kill the women if they don't here from him in one hour of the drop off. He set it up that way because he was expecting you to pull something. I-I think he was hoping you'd pull something so he can say that he didn't kill them, but you were the cause."

"And I played right into his hands." Dan swore again.

"Carolyn knows where they're at. She's sending someone out to watch the house. We have ten minutes grace time to get there."

Dan glanced down at the speedometer. It was registering 80 miles and hour. He settled back in the seat and concentrated on his driving. He pushed harder on the accelerator and let the machine do what he'd bought it to do. Bobby gripped his seat with one hand and his pant leg with the other. He'd never ridden with Ross before. He was anxious to get to the farmhouse, but didn't want to end up there in an ambulance. Dan glanced over at him. "35 years." He said.

"Thirty five years?"

"I've been driving for 35 years without an accident and I've had some experience with race car driving. That's why I got this car. It'll do what I need it to do and do it well. Relax, Bobby, I know what I'm doing."

Bobby was only marginally reassured, but he tried to concentrate on something else.

"You were a race car driver?" he asked to pass the time.

"In my misspent youth. We had a racetrack near our house, a dirt track and a regular one. We used to race our personal vehicles on them. Until I rolled mine and had to hitch a ride with friends for two months until I could afford another one. My mother had a hysterical fit. She was ready to lock me in my room and nail the door shut."

"How old were you?"

"24." Dan grinned. "I moved out as soon after that as I could. She was certain that everytime I went out I'd come back dead. I never rolled another vehicle again. To this day, my driving record is clean."

"Take the next exit." Bobby said. "So you don't drive on tracks anymore?"

"Not much time, but I watch them sometimes on the television. It's more fun to drive than to watch."

"You ought to get to know my friend Lewis. He's into muscle cars."

"That sounds like fun. Do you go to the car shows?"

"Alex does. She's more into them than I am. She likes to get under the hood and help fix things."

"A grease monkey, huh? I'll have to remember that."

The sign on the next exit said Cranston, 1 mile.

Dan slowed the Volvo down just enough to make the exit and then hit the gas again. They were close now.

The boards gave way, enough for the women to slip out of the house and head for the woods behind the woods in the dark. They had a fifteen minute head start before they were noticed. "Run!" Alex told Karla.

"I'm running." She said suiting word to deed.

As fast as they were they were no match for the men on ATVs that surrounded them. The headlights made seeing easy for the captors and hard on the women. Alex and Karla stood back to back to watch their captors. The man who approached them kept the lights of his ATV behind him. He approached them and slapped Alex across the face. The force of the blow knocked her off her feet. Karla whirled to help her and was treated to the same act. They were on the ground and two of the captors roughly pulled their arms behind them and they were tied by the elbows.

The women grunted in pain, as the bonds were tight. Without saying a word they were hauled to their feet and thrown unceremoniously on two of the ATVs behind the men driving them. They were hauled back to the house and marched back into the room. The men threw them on their cots and their feet were bound at the ankles. All without a word.

The men tramped back out and left the women, tied up and helpless on the beds in the dark. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Ironing CH 7**

Carolyn had rousted out the local law enforcemen**t **when Dan and Bobby pulled up. Dan got out and shook hands with the Sheriff. He told him in terse terms what was at stake and they took off with the Sheriff in the lead. Dan gritted his teeth that the man put on his lights and siren. The idiot was tipping the kidnappers off. He'd have had his job, if he'd been on Dans Squad.

They took some back roads and the Sheriff shut off his siren, but left his lights on. So at least he wasn't a total idiot. They pulled up behind some woods. Dan got out and hurried up to the front. Bobby had his weapon out already. Carolyn told them. "The house is right through these woods. They've been spotted. We almost had them. They escaped and almost made it to the woods, but the others had ATVs and got to them before we did." She said.

"They were alright?" Bobby demanded.

"As far as we can tell. They aren't going to be very happy when we get to them. They were tied with their elbows behind them when while we watched. There wasn't any way to get to them. They put them on the back of the ATVs and taken back to the house. I don't think they were going to be turned loose when they get back there."

"We're almost out of time. Let's go get them. Carolyn, take your guys around the backside and keep an eye on the barn. Bobby with me." Dan said.

"Now wait a minute. This isn't your jurisdiction." The sheriff said indignantly.

Bobby and Dan both converged on the man. "Those two officers in there are NYPD and they are our partners. Either help or get the hell out of the way." Dan told him harshly.

"We'll go on the opposite side. There's a creek there that would allow them to leave without leaving too many tracks." The sheriff offered.

"Let's go." Dan told everyone. They spread out and moved across the dark ground. Dan was in the lead with Bobby right beside him. They moved slowly to the house, giving Carolyn and her team time to get to the barn and the sheriff's men time to get into place.

There were enough shadows to give them some cover. The porch in front of the door was in bad shape, though. Bobby had to go around the edges to make sure it didn't collapse under his weight or creak and give them away. He was on one side of the doorway and Dan was on the other when Dan nodded. He went in low and Bobby snap kicked the door in and went in high.

The men inside were packing their stuff up when the NYPD burst inside. "Police, freeze." Both officers called.

The men inside were armed and drew on the intruders. One of the men was wearing an assault rifle and let fly toward the bedroom peppering the entire door and everything inside. Dan stuck his hand around the doorway and started blazing away. He hoped he'd hit something. He heard a crash of glass. Bobby poked his head around to look. "They're gone." He said.

They charged into the house. Dan made a beeline for the decimated door. It was just splinters and he hit it hard enough to break it in. The room was a mass of bullet riddled beds and not much else. The beds had been turned on their sides. He sagged in dismay. The women weren't there.

He turned away when the mattress moved. It dropped away and Alex and Karla were crouched underneath it. He started toward them. "Dan!" Karla cried and he whirled around, gun at ready, to see what the problem was. That saved his life.

One of the kidnappers had hidden behind the sofa. He rose up to shoot at both Bobby and Dan. He snapped off several shots at both. Bobby was quicker to duck and was able to make him duck back behind the furniture with a quick shot.

Dan wasn't so lucky. A bullet plowed into his side and knocked him into the bedroom. Karla screamed and rushed toward him. "Karla, no!" Alex cried.

The man popped up again looking for more targets. Karla had reached Dan. She snatched up the gun and pointed it at the man, crouching protectively over Dan. Bobby took the shot that he hoped he'd never have to. He killed the man.

Bobby checked the dead man and hurried over to where Karla knelt over Dan. He pulled off his uniform shirt and put it against Dans wound, pushing hard against him. He dialed Carolyns number. "Officer down! Tell the Sheriff I need an ambulance in here, now."

He hung up and looked at his captain. But Dan had eyes only for Karla. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." She said teary eyed. "I knew you'd come."

Alex came over and put a hand on Bobbys shoulder. He looked up at her with relief in his eyes. "I'm okay." She told him. "I'm glad to see you. Both of you."

They heard footsteps on the porch and Bobby had his gun ready in an instant. Alex took Dans weapon from Karla and moved up next to Bobby. The footsteps belonged to the Carolyn the sheriff and his men. "I've called the ambulance. They're on their way." The sheriff said.

One of the deputies stepped forward and knelt down next to Dan. "I'm a paramedic." He told Karla gently so she would let him near Dan.

He inspected the wound. "He needs to be in a hospital and soon." He said to anyone who was listening. They could hear sirens in the distance. "How are you two? Do you need any medical assistance?"

"I'm fine." Alex said from where she was in Bobbys embrace.

"I don't care about me. Just take care of Dan."

"Karla, you have to take care of yourself and our baby." Dan said, groaning in pain.

"You're pregnant?" the paramedic asked her.

"They both are." Bobby told him.

"We should check you out." He said.

"Take care of Captain Ross, first. We'll get checked out at the hospital." Alex said.

The paramedic gave Dan another respectful look and went out to bring the ambulance in. Dan looked at Alex and Karla. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you?"

"We're fine, Captain." Alex said.

Dan stiffened when a wave of pain hit him. He groaned. Karla grasped his hand. "Squeeze my hand." She told him.

He did but not because of the pain. He needed to touch her and that was all he could manage. The paramedics came boiling in. They took over, shoving the others away. Karla looked was ready to collapse with fear. She went over to stand beside Bobby and Alex. To her surprise and gratitude, Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side where he also had Alex on the other side. Karla snuggled into his, needing contact. Alex tried to catch her eye, to give her an encouraging smile, but her eyes were only on the group on the floor.

They brought a stretcher in and a backboard. Dan had slipped into unconsciousness. They loaded him onto the stretcher and headed for the door. Karla made to follow them, but they stopped her. " There isn't room in the ambulance. We need to have space in case he crashes." One of the paramedics told her.

Karla squared off with him. "I'm going. If you have any objections, too bad. He's my fiancé and I'm going to be with him."

"I can't condone you going….."

"Baxter, let her go. She's pregnant and needs to be looked after too." The Sheriff told the man.

Baxter looked at his CO and nodded. He didn't like it, but he'd been given his orders. Karla didn't wait for him to change his mind, she bolted after the stretcher. Baxter followed resigned to the ride in. The ambulance roared away, lights and sirens going, powerful engine throbbing over the other noise.

Bobby took charge of the scene for NYPD. He gave Alex his gun, according to procedure and went out with the Sheriff to take care of the kidnappers that had been caught.

Alex pulled out her cellphone and called Major Case.

"Major Case, Logan."

"The captain's been shot. He's on the way to the hospital."

"Alex, thank God. Carolyn and Karla?"

"Karla is on the way to the hospital with Dan and I haven't seen Carolyn. No one has said she was hurt so she and the baby are fine."

"She, uh, lost the baby, Alex. While you were abducted."

"Oh, Mike, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Now that you're safe, things will get better. Is Bobby alright?"

"Everyone but Captain Ross is fine. Did they get the guys at the Cash Store?"

"We did."

"I'll let you know when I find something out." Alex hung up the phone. "I hope the Captain will be alright. I'm not sure how Karla will take it if something happens to him."

"The same way I'd be if something happens to you." Bobby said putting his arm around her. "Lost. Let's get you checked out too."

Carolyn came into the house. "How is Captain Ross?" she asked.

"We don't know. He went to the hospital in the ambulance, Karla went with him. I've called Mike to let him know." Alex said.

The sheriff came back in and frowned at them. "It looks like we got everyone. Is there any word on your officers?"

Bobby shook his head. He took Alex's hand and they walked out into the night.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Ironing Ch 8**

Dan stopped breathing once on the way to the hospital. Karla thought her heart would stop as well. They got him going again and arrived at the emergency room. They hustled him into a treatment room and refused Karla entrance.

One of the doctors wanted to put Karla in another treatment room. She refused, vigorously. He tried to reason with her, but it only served to make her more agitated. He stopped once he realized he was causing a bigger scene than was called for. Karla was pacing in agitation by the time the rest of the NYPD crew arrived. Bobby saw immediately what the problem was. He went over to her and grasped her by the shoulders. "Stand still. You're making the whole place nervous."

"They won't let me stay with him and they won't tell me anything." She said practically collapsing.

"Did you get checked out?"

"No!" Karla jerked out of his grasp. "I just want Dan to be alright."

"And he's going to be worried about you." Alex said. "Karla, calm down. This is not good for you or the baby."

Karla gave her a distracted frown and went back to pacing. The doctor came over to the three detectives. "She needs to be checked over, but if it will make her more upset it can wait until she's calmer. I understand you and she were held together." He told Alex.

"We were." Alex nodded.

"I'd like to look you over."

"Alright."

Bobby waited until Alex moved off with the doctor and went over where Karla paced. He sat down and spoke to her. "You're not doing him any good, you know."

Karla shot him an annoyed look. She kept pacing. "Why won't they tell me anything?"

"Maybe because they're busy saving his life. They'll tell us something when they know something. You might consider letting the doctor look at you and the baby. He'll be much happier if he knows you took care of yourselves when he wakes up."

"IF he wakes up."

"He'll wake up and ask for you. Do you want to be all worn out when he asks for you?"

"Quit using psychology on me." Karla snapped. "I don't need it. I've seen you work, remember? You aren't going to use your persuasive voice on me."

"I'm talking sense here. You'd know this, if you'd stop being so stubborn."

"Thanks loads. I need that assessment on top of everything else." She said sarcastically.

"I'm making sense." Bobby said. "Sit down, Karla. You need to rest. It's been a long trip."

"I can't."

"I said sit down!" Bobby said sharply.

Karla tromped over to a chair on the far side of the room and plopped down, crossed her arms and glared at him. It didn't bother him, as long as she sat down. It didn't help for long, but at least it was for a few moments.

The doctor came to the door. Karla was up at him immediately. "What can you tell me?"

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm his fiancé. How is he?"

"I can't release anything except to authorized family members." The doctor said.

"Bobby, give me your gun." Karla said.

"Stop that." Bobby told her crossly. "You're going to give him the wrong idea. Doctor, he's our captain and she really is his fiancé. Is he alive?"

"He's in surgery. His lung collapsed and the bullet nicked an artery, but I believe he'll be fine. He should be out in a couple of hours. I'll need to contact his family."

"I'll get a hold of them." Bobby assured the man.

Karla turned to Bobby. "He's in surgery."

"He'll be fine. He's a fighter. And you heard the doctor. He expects him to be fine."

Karla found the nearest chair and collapsed into it. "Thank God." She buried her head in her hands and sighed. Alex came back out. She saw Karla and looked at Bobby. He hastened to her and whispered to her what they'd found out. Alex moved over to sit next to Karla. Bobby moved off to call about Dans medical power of attorney.

Nancy was notified and she gave the information over the phone. It was faxed and they were told not to let Karla in to see him after he was moved to his room. It was a deliberate slap in the face and a cruel thing to do. And she was perfectly within her right to do that.

Nothing Bobby, Alex or Carolyn could say to the doctors would change their mind. Bobby called Nancy and she refused to relent. The nurses got tired of looking at Karlas desperate face and let her go in for a minute, making sure the doctor never saw it. Bobby had an idea. He had Karla make a big production of leaving while the doctor wasn't watching.

One of the nurses let them back in an emergency exit and hustled Karla into Dans room.

Karla approached him cautiously. "Oh, Dan. You saved me and look at you. You should have let them shoot me." She cried, softly.

He didn't hear her. His heart monitor kept beating. She reached over and picked up his hand and slipped hers into it. He was still under anesthetic, so he couldn't respond.

Karla spent the night there. The nurses made sure she knew when the doctors were coming into his room and got her to eat by insisting if she didn't they'd take her out. She glared at them, but ate. They watched her watch him and felt bad for her. She was singing to him. A love song that tore at their hearts. In a low voice she'd sing:

"You ask how much I need you, must I explain

I need you oh, my darling, like roses need the rain

You ask how long I'll love you, I'll tell you true

Until the Twefth of Never, I'll still be loving you.

Hold me close, Never let me go

Hold me close, Melt my heart like April snow

I'll love you til the bluebells forget to bloom

I'll love you til the clover has lost it's perfume

I'll love you til the poets run out of rhyme

Until the Twelfth of Never and that's a long, long time.

Until the Twelfth of Never and that's a long, long time

More than one nurse left the room in tears.

At 4:00 in the morning, the monitor on his heart began to show a change in activity. Karla was watching him intently, talking to him. She held his hand and refused to leave when the doctors came in. They tried to have her removed. Bobby and Alex told them they had permission from Nancy to let her stay. It wasn't true but no one checked with Nancy.

Dan moved his head around. The doctor ordered more pain killers and he calmed down. He finally opened his eyes and looked over at Karla. She beamed at him. "You came back to me."

"Always will." He said weakly.

"How do you feel, Captain?" one of the doctors asked him.

"Like I have a knife in my side."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Gun fight. How is everyone?" he asked Karla.

"We're concerned with you right now." The doctor said.

"Dr., he's a police captain. This is who he is." Karla informed him. "You are the only one who got hurt. And you scared the daylights out of me."

"Sorry. Are you okay? You and the baby?"

"Everything is fine. As long as you're alive."

"I'm alive."

"Can we get on with the examination?" the doctor demanded impatiently.

Dan had slipped back into unconsciousness. The doctor gave Karla a stern glare. "What's this about you being pregnant? Were you treated?"

Karla shook her head looking at Dan. She lifted her head to stare at the doctor. "There's not need now. I lost the baby. I wasn't that far along anyway. It's no great loss."

"I'd still like to examine you."

"Just leave us alone." Karla put her head down on Dans hand still in her own and shut her eyes.

For once the doctor walked out of the room without the last word.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Ironing out Differences CH 9**

Dan woke up several more times throughout the day each time a little sooner and for a little longer. Bobby, Alex, Logan and Carolyn would stop by for a visit and Karla would leave for a while then come right back. He was feeling better and was getting impatient to be gone. The doctor told him he was doing well and would be able to go home at the end of the week.

He greeted Karla with that information as soon as she returned to his room. "I'll be out of here soon. The doctor says at the end of the week. Then we can get to work on the nursery."

"There's no need. I lost the baby." She said without fanfare.

"You what?! When?"

"Before you woke up the first time."

"And you waited to tell me?"

"How was I going to tell you? I'm glad you're awake, oh, by the way, I lost our baby?"

"I thought everything was alright. You could have….."

"I could have what? Tell me, Dan, I'd love to hear it." She asked sharply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just trying to absorb it. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You must be so disappointed." He took her hand.

She shrugged pretending it didn't matter. "It was too good to last. I never expected it to happen at all. So you get to come home soon, huh? That's good."

"It's not too late. We can try again." He tried to get her to lock gazes with him, but she'd only glance at him and away again.

"No, it's better not to try. I've accepted it. Let's move on. I have you and we're happy.

Let's concentrate on that."

"You'll have me underfoot for awhile. The doctor has put me on heavy restrictions. I won't be able to do much."

"I don't care. I want you to come home so I don't feel so alone. I miss you. I miss you leaving your shoes by the door, and your stubble in the sink after you shave and I miss hearing you swearing at the news when you think no one is listening. I miss cooking you breakfast and hiding that awful purple tie you keep threatening to wear to the office. I miss telling you all about the stupid things that happened during my day and you snoring in the bed next to me. The house is lonely and empty without you."

"I figured you'd like a break from me. We're together so much." He teased.

"I might as well ask for a break from breathing. Forget I said anything, I'm just a little spacey today."

"Consider it forgotten." He brought her hand up and kissed the knuckles. "So tell me, are you alright otherwise?"

"I'm fine. Captain Sackett accused me of being a slacker. Not in so many words, you understand and she was teasing, but she told me I need to get my butt back to work, cause it's stacking up. In a few weeks. I promised her I'd consider it."

"Does she know about…?"

"Yeah, someone snitched. She expressed her condolences and I told her I'd pass it on. Consider it passed. I think we ought to do something nice for Bobby and Alex and Mike and Carolyn, too."

"What do you suggest?" he asked to keep her talking.

"I think we'll send out to dinner, our treat."

"Our treat? That's a little extravagant, don't you?"

"Okay, your treat." She shrugged and gave him a smile.

"How did that get in there?" he demanded.

"It just landed there." she said innocently.

"Sure, it did. And send them some flowers."

"Now who's being extravagant?"

"They helped bring us home and I can't exactly show them favoritism in the squad room, so it's from us to them, no official involvement. It's the best I can do."

"I always said Captains are a sneaky lot." She squeezed his hand.

"Speaking from someone who's responsible for giving more than one captain with grey hair." He teased her back.

She leaned over pretending to look for grey hair. He reached up, snatched her head and pulled her down for a kiss. They were in the middle of it when the door opened and Bobby and Alex walked in.

"New medical treatment. I like that one." Alex said.

Karla pulled away and turned away. "Hi, guys." Dan said, casually. "That's not officially an approved medical procedure."

"It should be." Bobby surprised everyone including himself by saying. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of here." Dan grumped. "And the two of you?"

"We're fine." Alex said. "Karla, let's go get something to eat."

"I just ate."

"I didn't. I'll buy."

"I'll go because the guys probably need to talk business, but I'm not hungry." Karla said. She leaned over and kissed Dan again and followed Alex out.

Alex led the way to the elevator. She pushed the button and turned to her friend. "How are you, really?"

"I'm fine." Karla replied shortly.

"But you're not. It's just us. I'm not going to tell Bobby or the Captain. I know you're not fine."

"Are you a psychologist now?" Karla asked sharply.

"No, I'm a detective and, I hope, a friend. I remember how happy you were when you told everyone you were pregnant. I saw your face when we bought the test. I don't know why you and Carolyn lost your babies and I didn't but we are all sorry about it. You and I went through that together. I thought you would have known you could trust me, talk to me."

"And say what, Alex? That it's not fair that you're still pregnant and I'm not. I needed to tell Dan first and then I intend to forget it. It's over, I can't change it."

"You can still…."

"Don't even say it. I'm not listening."

"You're being bullheaded about this."

"Yes I am. That's how I feel. Why does nobody get that?"

"Okay, it's none of my business. I get it. Just know if you want to talk, I'm here. So the captain will be out soon. That's got to feel good."

"It'll be nice to have him home."

"I understand that. You know you've had most of the training the rest of us have. Have you ever considered changing departments?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I'm wondering if you might consider that you're wasted in records. There are many departments that could use your talents."

"Really? I never thought about it. I guess I just assumed that is where I'd always stay. I wouldn't want to lose my rank."

"You wouldn't. You'll always be a sergeant but you might lose your seniority. You could check into it and do a temporary transfer. It would allow you to find out if you'd like to make it permanent or not. It would mean you could move around quite a bit to see. I think you should at least think about it. You like animals, maybe you'd like to be in the K-9 unit. Or something else."

"Dan's going to be ticked at you, you know."

"I'm aware of that, but, Karla, you deserve to be happy. I don't think you should limit yourself to where you're posted now. He wants you to be happy, doesn't he?"

"I never doubted that. That's just something I have to think about. And check in to."

"If I can help you, let me know."

"I think you've helped enough." Karla said. They went over to the line and Alex bought herself some lunch and Karla a piece of pie. They sat down at a table. "So what was so important that you needed me to leave the room?" she asked the detective.

"What makes you think that it was about you?" 

Karla gave her a straight look. "I'm not a detective, but I'm not stupid either. It's about the kidnapping and I'm not supposed to know what's going on. It involves either something that still needs to be resolved or it's something I'm going to have to provide corroboration for that you would be suspect about. Maybe the face of one of the kidnappers and I'm going to be needed for a lineup and you can't tell me."

"I can't say."

"So I'm right. It's nice to know what's coming at me."

"I never said anything."

"Nope, but I haven't been in the department for years without learning a few things. I won't say anything. Is Bobby supposed to call you to tell you when we need to come back or are we just supposed to show up?"

"I'm thinking you might want to try for a detective position." Alex joked.

"Not me."

"It was a thought. I don't really want the competition, but another woman in the squad would be nice."

"Don't worry. Your job is safe from me. I'm not that good. Is—uh, everything alright with you and the baby? Physically, I mean."

"Yes. There doesn't seem to be any lasting problems. I just have to be careful. You- I'm sorry that you brought that up."

"Alex, you and Bobby are still my friends and you work with Dan. I can be happy for you and still mourn my baby. I'm glad not everything was destroyed by those goons. I really do wish you guys the best. Maybe you'll let me babysit some time, huh?"

"I'd be happy to. It's not everyday I get an offer like that."

"I'll hold you to that." Karla grinned. "Thanks for the pie."

"Not a problem. I think it's safe to go back up now."

They walked back up and knocked before they went in. Bobby was sitting in a chair talking to Dan. He stood up and moved back slightly when they entered. Dan gave Karla a look she correctly interpreted as worry. "I had the best pie here of all places. So are you guys all done bonding?"

"Karla, we need you to come down to the precinct for a lineup." Dan said.

"Okay, but I didn't see much. Mostly one guy who used a hood and spoke very little. I'll do what I can to help, but it isn't much."

"Anything you can remember. You don't seem surprised." Dan said giving Alex a suspicious look.

"I'm a cop, remember? I'm involved with one and I work with some. Give me a break. I know the procedure even if it's just in theory. And don't you dare jump down Alex's throat. She didn't say a word. She's smarter than that. This is better than my other theory."

"What was you're other theory?" Bobby asked.

"That this isn't over yet. There's more going on."

The men didn't exchange looks, but there was a sudden charged silence. Alex stepped toward Bobby like a furious ferret. "Bobby?" she demanded of him.

He got a guilty look on his face. "There's talk of a bigger ring than was in this one cell. The FBI is coming in on it."

"The FBI? The feds? Dan?" Karla said alarmed.

"Sweetheart, it's international. They have jurisdiction. Don't worry. You were the one kidnapped, remember? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You and Alex just have to tell the truth. Leave the rest to them." Bobby said.

"Sure. The feds are easy to deal with." Alex said sarcastically.

"Eames." Dan said sharply.

"She needs to know, Captain. Something the both of you should tell her not let her find out for herself." Alex told them both coldly.

"_She_ is standing right here. What the hell is going on? What does _she_ need to know? Dan Ross, you tell me right now or that bullet wound won't be the only place you'll be hurting." Karla barked angrily. Dan sent Alex a cold, cold look. "Don't you dare look at her like that! Tell me the truth, dammit, right now."

"The feds tend to think of everyone as being in on a conspiracy. They like to be really harsh on people to try to rattle them. And they think of all local officers as yokels. They don't care if you're an officer or not. The only people they believe without corroboration is each other. They want to talk to both of you." Dan said, reaching for Karlas hand.

She folded her arms staying out of his reach and glared at him. "And you didn't think I, we, needed to know this?"

"You didn't give us a chance to tell you." Dan reminded her, frowning back at her. "That was why we needed to talk, why you went down to the cafeteria while we did. We are working on a plan to help catch these guys without endangering you two."

"You didn't think I'd want to be in on it?" Alex demanded of both of them.

"It's the boys club. We're just women." Karla sneered.

"Just hold it, you two!" Dan said, sharply. "I don't play those games. Not with any of my officers and certainly not with my fiancé. Settle down because we have to get this sorted out. The Feds want you there tomorrow, Karla, and I can't be there. I'm going to hire a lawyer to go with you and Bobby will be there."

"Fine, you know best." Karla inclined her head, but she didn't approach him.

"They aren't going to take Bobbys word for things. He wasn't there like you were." Alex said.

"The doctors won't release me yet." Dan said. "And the Feds need to move on this. I'd give anything to be there, but I'm not sure if it would help you or not. They might go harder on you if they know we're involved. With Bobby that's not a problem."

"I trust you. I'm not at all happy with either of you, but I trust you." Karla said sternly.

"I thought you had gotten over this. You know damned well, this is not okay with me, Robert Goren. You know I don't work this way and this is not done yet." Alex told her husband.

"Let it go, Detective." Dan ordered.

Alex didn't reply and Bobby realized with a sigh that it was far from over for him. And judging by the looks Karla was giving Dan, he was in for it as well. He may have rank on her but this wasn't one of those situations. "How come I'm hearing this from you and not from Captain Sackett?" Karla demanded.

Another sensitive subject. "Until the close of this case, you're suspended and on temporary assignment to Major Case." Dan said reluctantly.

"Oh, this gets better and better." Karla threw her hands up in the air and moved restlessly away. "So what else are you two magicians hiding? As long as you're at it lets have it. You might as well drop a building as a brick."

"That's all, I swear." Bobby said, uncomfortably under Alex's steely gaze.

"I think it would be best if you two leave now. I need to speak to Karla alone." Dan said.

"Yeah, we have some things we need to sort out." Karla said harshly.

"We need to be at the precinct at 9:00 in the morning." Bobby told Karla.

"I'll be there." she replied shortly.

Bobby and Alex walked from the room.

Dan eyed his agitated partner anxiously. She was glaring directly at him and it was not going to be pleasant.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Ironing Out Differences CH 10**

"I am so mad, I don't even know where to start." Karla informed him when Bobby and Alex left.

"You could try giving me a chance to explain." Dan said tiredly.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Can you come over here and stop pacing? You're wearing me out."

"I'm waiting." She came over but her body language said she wasn't giving in yet.

"It was the best way to keep this all in house. It was a command decision, Karla. That's what I do. Make those kinds of decisions. I talked to Sackett and she is dealing with a lot over there. She wants to be kept updated, but this way it's all here and I can deal with it without running everything by her. It's only temporary. Is it so bad being under my command for a few weeks?"

"No. Of course not, I just would like to have been consulted about it."

"This way you can honestly say that you had no idea the transfer was happening and it can't be held against you."

"But it can be held against you."

"I'm not worried about it. They came after you because of me, the Feds can make of that what they like. Karla, please don't let this get in our way. I promise to come down as hard on you as I would any other officer who is hard to get along with, if it will make you feel better."

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

He smiled. "That's my girl. Damn, I'm tired!"

"I'm sorry. You are recuperating and I'm giving you a hard time. Dan, I'm sorry. I know you're doing what you think best. I would just like to have been warned in advance."

"Bobby brought it to me and the decision was made here. You are the first ones to know. This all happened in the last half hour or so. There wasn't anything to warn you about because it just happened. It's called being in command."

"I call it high handed, but that's my point of view."

"Okay, call it what you want."

She reached over and took his hand. "I am such an idiot. I should be taking care of you instead of you taking care of me. I'm sorry. I love you." She reached over and touched his hair. "I like your hair, did you know that?"

"Mmm, love you too. I'm rather attached to my hair, myself."

"What a goose you are." Karla sat on the bed and tenderly stroked his hair and his face and anywhere else she could touch. She watched as he slowly relaxed and fell asleep while she was touching him.

She left him a message on the notepad beside the bed, kissed him gently and left the room.

Bobby was expecting her to show up at his home and he wasn't disappointed. "Come in, Karla. We've been expecting you."

"Why is this such a big deal?'

"Would you like something to drink or…."

"I want answers, Bobby. Dan is too exhausted to give them to me and I want to know what's going on."

Bobby gestured for her to take a seat on his sofa. "I'll tell you what I can. These guys were not just money laundering they had other mob connections. You and Alex are the only ones who've ever seen or lived to tell about being taken by them. We need to go to California to testify and Dan needs to go with us."

"No! He just came out of surgery. He's not going to be able to make a cross country trip. They won't take him on a plane without a doctors order."

"We're going to drive. You, Alex, the captain and I. We'll take the SUV so he can stretch out if he needs to. The Feds are willing to give us a few days to get there but since we can't fly we need to leave soon and drive there."

"They can't come here? He's in the hospital for Christ's sake."

"They figure it's easier for us to move one man than to move and entire trial. I've argued all I can with them and so had the Chief of D's and the Police Commissioner. It's the best we can work out."

"It's a lousy compromise." Karla said angrily.

"It's the Federal Government, Karla. They aren't known for caring about anything but national security. One man, no matter what his rank or how special he is to any of us, is nothing to them. The alternative is having someone else take us out and they are not going to take care of him like we will."

"And you and Dan cooked this up so I would agree to it because you know I want to take care of him, didn't you?"

"We discussed it." Bobby admitted.

"Let's try to pull one over on Karla. We'll make it seem like we're doing it with her in mind so she'll think it's a good idea and she won't cause trouble. Except Karla can see what you're doing. I'm going to go along with it, because I have no choice, but don't try to pull one over on me again."

"I'll consider myself warned." He said.

"When do we leave?"

"He'll be released the day after tomorrow from the hospital. We can leave from there."

"Son-of-a…." she stopped and turned to him "I'll tell you right now, I am not happy about this. It's not over yet. But I'm going to do it because I have to. I'll go home and get the arrangements made."

"Arrangements?"

"I have to find someone to look after my house and feed my horses. I'm going to pack the things we'll need for this fiasco and clean out my frig. And I'm going to work on my anger issues so it doesn't interfere, but don't expect me to like it."

"I didn't think you would. If it helps, I'm sorry. This is the best we could come up with to take care of him."

"It doesn't help much. I'll be in touch." She left the house angrily.

"She is mad and she has every right to be." Alex said when she stepped into the room. "I know how mad I am when you two try to keep me out of things."

"I told her more than they wanted me to. They wanted to take us all across the country in protective custody and you know what that means."

"So are we really going for the Feds?"

"We're going ahead of them. I told them the captain wouldn't be discharged until Saturday. When he gets out on Friday, we'll be long gone."

"So they'll put out an APB on us?"

"At least they'll be looking for us."

"This is crazy. They'll be chasing us all the way to San Diego?"

"We think there's someone who knows about you and Karla going to testify and is letting the organization that kidnapped you know what's going on. We don't have any concrete evidence, just small things that don't add up."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" his detective wife demanded angrily.

"I hoped I was wrong and I'd never have to tell you."

"That is getting so pld Robert Goren."

"Don't be mad at me, Alex. I need to be there to protect you, Karla and the captain. I told the Feds if I didn't go none of you would. Someone has to make sure you are safe." He gave her a lost look.

Alex sighed. Her guy would always be that way. All she could do is accept that that's the wonderful man she married. "I'm not mad at you. I love you." She stepped over to cradle his head against her and run her fingers through his curls. "I'd watch out for Karla though if I were you."

"You can protect me, can't you?" he asked.

"I may join her." She chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Ironing Out Differences CH 11**

Karla curtly informed them later that night that she'd made arrangements for them to meet her at her house before they left and that she would be picking Dan up herself and bringing them home before they left. She didn't ask, she told, silently daring Bobby to argue with her. Alex had been giving him the cool treatment all night and he was ready for more of that from Karla.

To his surprise she was smiling when they arrived. She greeted them in the driveway. "Park it around behind the barn, please."

"Behind…." Alex asked.

"We have to load some things up." Karla explained, frowning slightly at them.

Alex drove around and Karla opened the back door. She motioned for Alex to back it in.

The shadows hid the sight of a second vehicle inside. Karla closed the door and flipped on the overhead lights. The newcomers got out and looked over at the vehicle next to theirs. It was identical. "What's going on, Karla?" Alex asked.

"Dan and I talked it over. I don't want to take any chances that we're being tracked so we're taking this one."

"It's identical and the lab has been over this one thoroughly." Bobby said.

"I have my experts too. Transfer whatever you brought with you and I'll change the plates. Don't touch the paint. It's borrowed."

The zip of an electric drill sounded behind the vehicle and they were changed. Karla put the drill in the back of the vehicle and went into the house. "What do you suppose she has in mind?" Bobby asked.

Alex glanced at him. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. She's not running this show the entire way to California."

"You two aren't going to battle it out, are you?"

"It could be." Alex shrugged. "It would serve the two of you right."

Karla and Dan came out of the house. She had her arm around his waist, but they could see that he was walking gingerly. For all appearances it was just a stroll, except they knew better. "I'd like him to sit in the front seat to begin with. It reclines, if no one has any objection."

"I don't. Good to see you, Captain." Bobby said.

"Hello, Bobby, Alex. Thank you for agreeing to come with us."

"Yeah, thanks." Karla said sharply.

"Karla, knock it off. It's going to be a long enough trip without you being that way the entire way." Dan told her. Karla shut up, but she glared at Bobby anyway. "Are we all loaded?" Dan asked.

"I have everything you suggested already loaded." Karla assured him. "All we have to do is take off."

"You called Nancy and let her know?"

"I did. She said we should bring something back for the boys. I told her we'd see. We have a few days to find something suitable before we get there."

"Karla." He scolded.

'You're too suspicious. Get in the car, Dan." She scolded him back.

He gently climbed in and glared at her when she handed him the seatbelt. "I can buckle my own seatbelt." He said crossly.

"Then do it. It was going to get caught in the door. I can't close it if you don't." she shot back.

Alex and Bobby exchanged looks. Karla closed the door and turned to face them. She winked at them. "So who's driving first?"

"You are." Alex said immediately. She got into the SUV behind the captain, leaving Karla and Bobby to go around to the drivers side.

"Karla, is he going to be okay for this trip?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of late to ask that, isn't it?"

He sighed and reached for the door handle. "I intend to make sure he'll be okay even if I have to handcuff you two together and leave you on the side of the road somewhere." She said sharply quietly and got into the SUV.

He settled himself behind her, she opened the door, got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the building. She drove toward the back of the property. Alex wanted to point out the obvious that the driveway was rough, but the frown on Karlas face was enough to keep her silent. They came to a grove of trees and Karla turned into them and doubled back. She drove out onto a dirt road and sped up.

"We're in the back of your property." Bobby said.

"It's a hay road, initially. I used to use it so I wouldn't piss off the neighbors with big loads. Now I don't care. It's not like I'm hauling in manure."

Bobby was tall enough to see Dan reach over and take Karlas hand. She shot him a quick glance and her face softened. She relaxed her posture and settled back for a drive. "Karla, why didn't you want us to touch the outside of the car?" Alex asked.

"Because the paint'll rub off. As soon as we're far enough away, we can go through a car wash and we'll be another color. I'm also going to change the license plate that this thing is registered to and it's not any of us."

"You been watching spy movies while I've been away?" Dan teased.

"Absolutely. Lethal Weapon 1-4 and Die Hard 1, two _and _three."

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving. Are you Danny Glover or Mel Gibson?"

"I am Mel Gibson. You are Danny Glover. The voice of reason."

"Good. He was the handsome one."

"Mel would look better in a jogging suit." Alex put in from the back seat.

"Hey. Since when did you notice things like that?" Bobby demanded.

"It's just a fact." Alex shrugged with a smile.

"Right on, Alex." Karla cheered.

"Never mind, you. Just drive." Dan smiled.

"Don't worry. My chances of meeting Mel Gibson are slim and none and slim just left town. Besides I have all I need. I have the real thing." Karla said.

Alex touched Bobbys hand and he smiled at her. They had all they needed as well. "So tell me what's going on at the precinct." Dan said to Bobby and Alex.

"Um,…."

"Don't worry, Alex, I won't listen." Karla said.

"It's okay, Alex. Go ahead." Dan said. He leaned his seat back with a groan and tried to get comfortable.

Karla drove steadily onto the expressway and headed west. Bobby and Alex chatted with Dan about work and Karla was singing softly to herself. About 10:30, Karla glanced over at her fiancé. "Is anyone ready for a rest stop? I brought some coffee, and some Danish, or snacks so you can take your medicine. You aren't supposed to take it on an empty stomach."

"Is that what's in that cooler you lugged out here? I thought you were bringing the whole refrigerator."

"Well there isn't much left in there." she teased.

"I could use a stop." Bobby admitted. He'd been feeling antsy for the last half hour or so, but he'd controlled it for Alexs sake.

"Sounds like a plan. There should be one up ahead just a little bit. I'm ready to take a break from driving if someone else wants to take over."

"I'll do it." Alex said.

"We'll switch places. We can ride in back awhile." Dan said.

"I thought you'd be needing to lay down soon." Bobby said. "Even leaning back is hard on the side."

"Let me check your bandages?" Karla asked.

"I should be alright." Dan said.

"I just want to check. If we catch it early, there'd be less damage if it is draining." Karla said.

"Are you a nurse, too?" he asked with a grimace.

"Nope."

"Just leave it for now then."

"Okay."

She slowed down and glanced over to check for traffic, smoothly merging into the right lane so they could pull in at the rest stop. She parked as close to the facilities as possible with it being so busy. Everyone got out and she locked the doors. She gave Alex the keys and went around to Dan. "Do you want to put the back seat down before we leave? Then you can stretch out all the way?"

"No, I'll just lay across the back seat for awhile. Don't fuss, Karla. It doesn't look good for my image."

"As if they don't know that you're hurting. Like they haven't been shot before. Okay, okay, but I'm going to keep an eye on you whether you want me to or not."

"My own private dragon." Dan teased.

"Growl!" Karla said, smiling.

"Was this really a good idea?" Alex asked her husband. "He's not taking this well."

"No, it's not a good idea. It's more like the best one out of a whole bunch of bad ones. If we're careful, there shouldn't been any lasting effects. Karla is not going to let him do anything stupid or us either. Not where he's concerned."

"She doesn't have a lot of options with us here."

"Do you honestly think so? She seems to be pretty resourceful and so far she's gone along with this but its not impossible for her to take him and disappear when we're not watching if she thinks he's in danger or being forced too hard. It's exactly what she'd do. Did you think the handcuffs she was referring to was an idle threat?"

"She's a cop same as us. She'd…." Alex began.

"She's a cop, alright. But she's not a team player and never has been. Not like we are. She doesn't trust people, even Dan, to do what she thinks is right. She's not above doing something no one expects."

"You just described an unstable person." Alex said.

"Unstable? Maybe not. As long as Dan is alright, so will she be. Unpredictable, absolutely. And all the reassurance in the world from us isn't going to make one bit of difference. We have to show her, not tell her. Just act normal and I hope everything will be okay."

"But you don't think so?"

"Who's to tell? I understand her, how she thinks, but I can't predict how she will react. Her only established pattern so far is unpredictability."

"I understand her. It's something we have in common. We take care of our men, because they don't take care of themselves. Except I try to do it inside the confines of the department."

"You grew up with the stability of a loving family and the idea that the department is safety net with a big family mentality good or bad. I didn't and neither did she. To her, the department is another kind of group that she has to watch. She doesn't really trust them yet to do what is right, maybe she never will. She trusts us more, you and I. We are the only shot we have to get her and the Captain to San Diego in time for the trial. We have to take care that we don't spook her."

"I feel like I'm transporting a criminal."

"Don't let that feeling take hold. She isn't the enemy, she just doesn't trust us yet. I hope that this trip will show her that we can be trusted."

"So we have to build that trust."

"My guess is that she's had people tell her for years that they were going to do things and they haven't. She doesn't believe. Sometimes I don't think she even trusts Dan, not entirely."

"So we have no hope?" Alex said wryly.

"I didn't say that. Once she sees that he can be trusted and he trusts us it will get easier. It's going to be a step by step process."

"You're giving me the willies." Alex complained.

Bobby pulled her into his arms and gave her a big kiss. "Together, we'll get by." He said with a smile.

They all used the facilities and headed back out. Karla sat with Dans head in her lap and they dozed. Alex drove until 12:30 before they stopped for lunch. After lunch, Bobby took over the driving and drove until 4:00 when Dan was feeling up to driving for a bit. He felt good, being out in the open, and driving. Bobby and Alex were having a quiet private conversation in the back seat. He reached over and took Karlas hand.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay. These seats are not that great on long trips. I'm getting TB." 

"Tuberculosis?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Tired butt." She laughed.

"I hear you. We'll stop for the night, in a little while. So what did you tell Nancy and the boys?"

"The truth. We had to be in San Diego for police business and we'd let them know when we got back. I didn't give them any more information than that. I suppose she's used to it by now."

"Some things you never get used to. She was never happy with me gone. She's good now that she has Todd. He doesn't go on trips as long often as I did."

"I'm glad you don't have to either. You can get into enough trouble without leaving New York."

"You're in a playful mood."

"I had a nap. Have you ever been to San Diego?"

"A couple of times. There's no big difference between it and New York. They're both big cities and they have the same problems. Except we don't have the earthquakes."

"I just wondered."

"You don't just wonder. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Yes you do." He said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm scared. No matter how much I say I'm not, I am. I'm worried about you and your stitches, I'm worried about being in this new city, and I'm worried about the testimony in front of the judge. I've never done that before."

"You'll be fine. I'm okay, a city is just a city and all you have to do is tell the truth. I'll be with you, so will Bobby and Alex. You aren't going to be alone, ever."

"I wish we were home. We could snuggle up on the couch or something."

"Scoot over here. We have seatbelts in the center." 

"I'll bump your side." 

"Then be careful."

"What about them?" she asked quietly.

Dan glanced into the back seat. "I think the secrets out." He said back.

She pulled off her seatbelt and slid over next to him., finding the belt in the center of the seat. She buckled it and reached over to put a hand on his leg. He smiled at her and would have kissed her except he was driving. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too." He said with a smile. "Guys, do you mind if we stop early tonight? I'm tired." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bobby said.

He pulled in at the next off ramp that said food and lodging. It didn't matter what it was to eat. He was tired and uncomfortable. He wanted to stretch out on a bed and rest. They had a good meal and found a motel. Karla took the key from Bobby and opened the door. Dan walked in and went immediately to lay down. Karla helped him take off his jacket and took his weapon so he could get comfortable. He groaned.

"Damn it. I told Bobby this was too much." Karla said angrily.

"Don't start please. I'll be okay. I just need to rest."

"When you've rested I'm going to look at your ribs. Don't think I'm going to give up on it this time. Let me get you some medicine."

"Whatever you say." He said wearily. He jumped when he felt a pin prick on his arm. Karla had given him a shot. "What did you do?"

"I talked to the doctor. I told him that I was worried about it being too much for you and that you might need more than a pill. He gave me some pain medicine that you don't have to take orally just in case you needed it. Lay still and let it take effect. It'll take effect faster than the pill."

"Will you lay down with me?"

Karla crawled into bed beside him and he snuggled up against her back. He breathed a sigh of relief. In a few minutes he was asleep. She got up and went out to find Bobby and Alex. They were in the middle of something, she could tell. "I need to go to a drug store. Can you listen for him if he wakes up? I gave him a shot of painkiller and he's asleep."

"I'll go with you." Bobby offered.

"No. Right now being with you is the very last thing I want to do. I'll be back in a bit. He probably won't even know I was gone. I just wanted you to know."

"I'll go with you." Alex said.

"No, stay. You guys were busy. I'll be back soon."

"You really shouldn't be wandering around a strange town by yourself." Bobby tried again.

Karla scowled at him. "Your advice is suspect right now."

She left. "She shouldn't have said that." Alex told Bobby angrily.

"She thinks I don't care about Dan. I couldn't, not as much as she does, but I think she's just angry and worried about him."

"I'm not going to have her speaking to you like that. I don't care what her motivation is."

"Let it go, Alex, please. You are protective of me, too. And you know we haven't had the easiest relationship. If it continues, I'll let you talk to her."

"Alright, but I won't put up with it for long."

"Come on back in."

Karla was back within half an hour. Alex had to admit after her talk with Bobby earlier she was nervous about her coming back, though she knew Karla wouldn't leave without Dan. She let herself into the room. He had not moved while she was gone. She set her paper bag down as quietly as she could.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came back out he was awake, but groggy. "Hi." She said. "Feeling any better?"

"Some. You look better."

"It's alright. Can I get you something?"

"I'm a little thirsty. Do we have any water?"

"I brought some of the bottled you like."

"You take good care of me."

"What little I can. Do you need help sitting up?"

"Just an arm would be nice." She came over and gave him a hand up sitting down next to him and gave him his water. He drained it. "Thanks."

"Let me see your ribs."

"No."

"Dan Ross, let me see your ribs. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"If I do will you give it a rest?"

"Unless you've done something stupid to it." She said drily.

He raised his shirt and she looked at it. "There's some draining, but not too bad." She said from under his arm. "I need to change it. Let's get you into one of the chairs so you'll be more level."

"Do you know how to treat it?"

"Yes. I asked the nurses before you left the hospital."

She helped him to his feet and they walked over to the chair. She helped him pull his shirt all the way off before he sat down. He winced when she pulled the bandage off. She tended it as gently as one of the nurses in the hospital had. She 'hmm'ed once."

"What?" he asked.

"It pulled a little on the stitches. We're going to have to watch that. She probed gently around the wound. Does anything hurt more than anyplace else?"

"Just where you've been probing it." He complained.

"Grumpy. That's a good sign. Tomorrow, I'm checking it when we stop for lunch, not arguments. If it's still pulling, I'm going to have to wrap your ribs for support. Doctors orders."

"Yes, Doctor sweetheart." He teased.

She scrunched her nose at him. "Don't flirt with the medical help."

She made a bandage. She used some ointment to cover the wound. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's us." Alex said.

"Help me get my shirt on." Dan said, urgently.

"Just a minute. I'm not decent." Karla called. She helped him get his shirt on and she skinned into a T-Shirt and shorts then called "Come in."

She knelt back down and fastened the bandage in place. She stood up and casually scooped up the old one and put it in the bag from the drugstore. Bobby and Alex noticed the bandage, but neither said anything. Dan casually buttoned up his shirt. "What can I do for you?" he asked trying for normality.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Alex said.

"My doctor here, says I'm doing fine. How about you two?"

"We're fine. We wanted to talk to you about what time you'd like to leave in the morning." Bobby asked.

"Let's get an early start. The sooner we leave the sooner we get there." Dan said. "Say 8:00? We'll grab something to eat on the way down the road. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Fine by me." Karla said evenly.

"It's okay by us." Alex said, eyeing Karla. "We just wanted to see if you are comfortable or if you need anything."

"We're pretty much set, but thanks." Karla said. She returned Alex's steely look. It was like watching two cats ready to fight.

Bobby shifted uneasily. Dan looked from one woman to the other, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Karla said.

"Right, nothing." Alex agreed.

"Do not try to protect me." Dan said sharply.

"We aren't. It's nothing to be concerned about." Karla told him. "I'm ready for some tv and a nice long nap."

"We'll let you get some rest, then." Bobby said.

"Yeah, have a good night." Alex said with a smile and they left.

"Now that they're gone, care to tell me what just happened?" Dan asked Karla.

"You're too suspicious." Karla told him. "Nothing happened. Want to stretch out with me and see what's on tv?"

"In a minute."

He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He stayed for a minute to try to gather himself. He didn't want Karla to see how drained he really was. For a few minutes he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. She would notice. This was hard on him, even as much as they were trying to make it easier on him. He had an idea of what that look between Alex and Karla had been about, but Karla wouldn't tell him if it was true or not. He'd have to wait until he had either Alex or Bobby alone and demand an answer.

He heard the tv on and went back out. Karla had turned on a movie channel but she was stretched out on the bed, fast asleep. He smiled tenderly at her. She was exhausted. She looked so young when she was asleep. He stretched out cautiously next to her. She sighed and rolled toward him in her sleep. She put her head next to his arm so her forehead rested against his upper arm and her hand sought out his. All when she was asleep.

He watched the television for half an hour or so then turned it off and went back to sleep.

In the middle of the night he woke up in pain. He got himself his own pain pill and came back. He pulled blankets off the other bed, covered Karla up and crawled back in next to her. As soon as the medicine took effect he went back to sleep too.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Ironing Out Differences CH 12**

The next morning they were on their way early. Bobby was driving, and Alex teased him that they could stop early for the day with him driving and still be on schedule. He grinned at her and eased back a bit on the accelerator. They stopped and had breakfast an hour later then were back on the road again.

"So what do you guys do to pass the time on your road trips?" Dan asked casually.

"Not much. Discuss a case or talk about things we see along the road." Alex said, carefully.

"In other words, dear Dan, you're on your own. How about we cover general topics? We can't complain about the new captain cause you're both sitting right here. How about dancing?" Karla put in.

"Dancing?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know, moving your feet to music."

"I know what dancing is." He shot back.

"Good. Do you? Dance, I mean."

"Yes."

"Alex?"

"I can cut a rug if I feel like it."

"Where is this leading?" Dan asked his fiancé.

"Boredom. What kind of dances do you do? I like to waltz, naturally, but there's more. Do you Polka?"

"I used to. When I was in Germany that was almost mandatory. Everyone there polkas."

"Good. We'll have to try that sometime. I haven't done a good polka in a long time. How about the Charleston?"

"Oh, there's a fun one. That's one you do when you have a whole weekend off. A day to rest up, and a day to rest after." Bobby grinned.

"You do the Charleston?" Alex asked her partner.

"Yeah. It's a good way to work off energy." He admitted.

"Come on, Dan. You haven't said which ones you do." Karla prompted.

"I don't get a lot of chance to dance." Dan admitted, "But I can polka. It's more like a chicken trying not to get caught, but I can do it."

They laughed with him. "Ever do the Charleston?" Alex grinned at him.

"Not in public." Dan said with a grin.

"And not sober, I'll bet." Karla laughed and patted his leg. "How about any of the latin dances. The Tango?"

"The dance of love. I've done it a time or two. I had a case where I had to go into a nightclub to keep an eye on a suspect and I got roped into it."

"Why the interest in dancing, Karla?" Bobby asked.

"Just passing the time. It's a light subject. I taught dancing, for a few months. I taught the polka and just to keep things lively I taught the Charleston in addition to the waltz. It was fun."

"When was this?" Dan asked, surprised, though he shouldn't be.

"Not to long out of high school. One of those dancing studios that teaches you how to dance if you'll spend a few months teaching it afterward. I needed the income and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with myself for the summer, so I did that."

"Why'd you leave it?"

"Flat toe syndrome, some people can be incredibly left footed. That, and I got tired of being propositioned by the people I was teaching. My career really ended when I slapped an old man for pinching me while we were dancing."

"Now that I'm not surprised at." Dan laughed.

"Hey!" Karla said indignantly, but she was laughing.

"What's the worst job you've ever had?" Alex asked.

"Working for an ungrateful, grouch of a captain." Karla said immediately.

"I resent that." Dan said.

"You're assuming I'm talking about you. Is that a guilty conscience?" Karla teased.

Bobby and Alex exchanged a look. Karla was needling him more than they could get away with. Alex rolled her eyes, and Bobby grinned.

"I went straight to the Academy after graduation." Alex said.

"So you didn't work while you were in school?" Karla asked.

"I did. I'd forgotten about it. I spent one summer making sausages at a meat packing plant. I hate sausages."

"You never said anything." Bobby said.

"I told you, I forgot it. Have you ever seen me eat a sausage?"

"Well, no."

"The very idea gives me the shivers."

"Your turn, Dan. Worst job." Karla encouraged him.

"Keeping a certain officer from hanging themselves time and again with their mouth." Dan teased.

"Bobby, I think he's talking about you." Alex teased.

"I should say keeping _her_ from hanging _herself_ time and again."

"Not fair, picking on Alex." Karla said deliberately pretending to misunderstand.

"The one here in this seat." He elaborated.

"Shhh. I told you not to bring your pet mouse. She'll get crushed." Karla teased.

"Do you ever stop teasing?" he demanded.

"I did once. It was hilarious." She answered with a straight face. "Fess up. The worst job you had before you went into the cops."

"Pool cleaning." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you." Karla teased.

"Pool Cleaner. The things people do in a pool can be disgusting." He said louder.

"Oh, I'd loved to have seen that. You in a pool, with all the women around in bathing suits while you cleaned it…."

"Stop it!" he hissed at her.

"Sorry." But she was grinning.

"New topic. Best and worst book you've ever read. And it can't be the Bible in either category." Bobby said coming to Dans rescue.

What followed was a lively discussion about the literary classics that quickly disintegrated to the boys against the girls. Then moved into the movies that had been made from the books. That lasted until they stopped for lunch.

Dan shifted uncomfortably when they went to get out. His side had stiffened when they were driving. Karla was firm with him. "After lunch I'm looking at it." She informed him. When it looked like he would protest she added. "Do not even argue with me."

"Yes, Sarge." He said meekly.

She wasn't fooled. He had no intention of letting her look at his stitches and she had no intention of going on until he did. They both knew it was going to be a battle of wills. They went into the restaurant and sat down. Dan had to admit that he needed his pain medicine. He took it as soon as they had some liquid to use. Karla reached over and stroked his leg under the table, soothingly.

"So how are we doing on time?" Dan asked.

Alex had the map. She opened it up. "Thanks to Mr. Leadfoot here we're ahead of schedule by two hours. We're doing good. We should be there tomorrow morning."

"Good. We'll have time to rest before we go to court." Dan said.

The waitress brought their meals. Dan didn't eat much. It hurt too much to bend over so it didn't get on his clothes. He just wanted to rest. "I think I'm ready to drive." Karla said.

"Good, I need a nap." Bobby grinned. They'd all noticed that Dan was sagging.

They finished and Alex paid. Karla and Dan went out to the SUV. "Let me see." Karla told him.

"No."

"Dan, you know I'm going to. Why are you giving me a hard time about it?"

"Because I never win with you."

"You have won the grand prize, buster. You have my heart. I never try to one up you, but, Dan, this is a health issue. I've seen you naked, remember? I'm not going to jump you at seeing your ribs."

"You are always so reasonable." He grumbled, but he lifted his shirt so she could see it.

She examined it. "You're putting too much stress on it. I'm going to have to change the bandage and wrap your ribs to keep it stable."

"Can't you just rebandage it?"

"I could and you're going to have a hell of a scar. I'm not going to be able to wear a bikini ever again. Let me wrap it and it'll take the pressure off it. I really think I should."

"Will you leave me alone about it if I let you do it?"

"For now."

"Fine, do what you have to."

He sat on the seat of the SUV when she tended to it. She put some salve on it that made it hurt less. He was grateful for that. She bandaged it. "You'll have to take your shirt all the way off. I need to wrap it with your arms down and I can't do that with your shirt on."

He sighed heavily and did that. Bobby and Alex were standing up by the restaurant with their backs turned to them when this was going on. Karla got out an Ace Bandage and began to wrap his ribs. Every time she leaned in to go around his back she'd kiss his chest. An older couple going by misunderstood. "Get a room." The woman said.

"Flip them the bird for me, will you?" Karla asked him in a low voice.

He chuckled and groaned. "Don't make me laugh."

She finished it and fastened the pins. "How's that?" 

"Restrictive." He said but he could breath a little better. "Where did you learn to do that so well?"

"Shipping bandages on horses."

"Karla!" he protested.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. Bobby, do you still have the keys?"

They came over and got into the back. Dan sat in the riders seat and leaned it back again and prayed that the pain would dull soon. "I think we ought to go through a car wash and change the color, Karla. I think I see one up ahead." Alex told her.

"Okay."

They drove into the car wash and it cleaned up the vehicle and washed the paint off. "Duck down when we leave." Alex said.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked his partner.

"There's a car that's been following us all morning. It's a late model sedan, silver, either a Ford or Mercury. Four door, with a missing piece out of the grill of the drivers side. We left it at the restaurant. We'll pull around the side and change those plates you brought, Karla."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Dan demanded.

"Because I wasn't sure. I only saw it because I kept turning around to look at you two and it was always there."

"I was watching and I didn't see anything, but I'll take your word for it." Bobby said hastily when Alex turned to glare at him.

"It's better safe than sorry." Dan said.

Karla pulled into the car wash and Bobby went in to pay for it. "Go ahead and get in line. I want to watch and see if that car shows up. I'll meet you around the side when you're done."

"Be careful, Bobby." Alex said.

"I will."

He got out and Karla pulled around to the carwash. They went through it, coming out with a clean, red SUV. Karla pulled around the back and jumped out to change the plates. Alex was getting nervous for Bobby when he came out with some bags and looking casual. He got in and they drove away. "That was them. They are pretending they're not looking for someone, but they are. Let's take the back roads for awhile. I told them I'm on vacation with my brother and our wives from New Jersey."

"We should be able to parallel the freeway for awhile." Dan said. "We're ahead of ourselves in the schedule."

"I'm pretty sure I won't get lost." Karla told him.

"That isn't what I'm concerned about." Dan told her tersely.

"There are three pairs of trained eyes in here, and I'll watch the road. We should be able to spot them before they can make a move." Karla said.

Bobby turned in his seat so he could see out the back window. Alex moved over a bit so she could look out the window of the drivers side. "How are you doing, Captain?" she asked Dan.

"I'm fine, thanks." Dan said.

"This trip is not doing too well on his wound, but I think we have it under control." Karla said.

"You do not have to spread that around." Dan told her sharply.

"Dan Ross, you of all people should know that if an officer is diminished in some way either mentally or physically their fellow officers need to be aware of that. You are not 100 and they know that because they know what's happened to you. Don't pull that macho shit on me. You can do a lot but you are still recovering."

"Point out the obvious, why don't you?" he grumped.

"Since you won't admit it I will. Okay, okay, okay. Forget I said anything." Karla told them.

"The jury will disregard the witnesses testimony." Alex laughed. "We understand the situation, Captain."

Dan gave Karla a grumpy look and settled back in the seat. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I'm a grouch. You aren't helping my image of invulnerability much."

"I don't want to ruin your reputation. I'll be more careful in the future. I'm not much good at the invincibility thing."

"You can ask me anytime and I'll tell you about it."

"Aye, Aye, el capitan." She winked at him.

He gave her a grumpy look and sat up in his seat so he could watch too. She took a few turns so they weren't on main roads but they got to see some amazing sights. They appeared to have lost the silver car. All afternoon they drove until later in the afternoon and they had to go back to the freeway to find a motel for the night. They found one that was less than ideal, but no one would think to look for them there. Unfortunately they only had one room left. A double. The vote was for them to stay there anyway. Dan was tired and in pain. They chose to stay.

"I think the girls can stay in that bed." Bobby said shyly.

"Think again." Karla informed him.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her confused.

"I'm sleeping in this bed with Dan. You can sleep in the car for all I care."

"Uh, Karla, that isn't….."

"Robert Goren, we're all adults. You'll just have to control yourself for tonight. I intend to sleep right here. Get used to it and get over it." Karla informed him firmly.

"Bobby's right, Karla." Alex said.

"I kind of figured that was coming. Tell me, Bobby, how much sleep are you going to get being worried about swinging around and hitting Dan on his wounded side? How much good are you going to be at the trial day after tomorrow if you're sleep deprived? And how much good are you going to be watching for our friends, if you're asleep in the daylight because even you have to sleep."

"I'm standing right here." Dan said sharply.

"Barely. Okay, Captain Ross, who do you want to sleep with? Me or one of your detectives?" Karla asked with folded arms.

"That isn't fair and you know it. We all need to rest. We'll sleep like we always do, but you don't challenge his authority. He's of a higher rank than you." Dan said.

"They both are so that makes me the low man on the totem pole. Good to know."

"You are being difficult." Dan sighed.

"Fine, do your thing. I'm going to take a shower." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'll get the stuff out of the car." Bobby said.

"I'll help you." Alex said.

Karla got her stuff out of her case and went into the bathroom and closed the door sharply. She started to undress. Dan went into the tiny bathroom with her. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm dirty and I'm going to take a shower." She said simply, but her attitude said she was indignant.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why are you behaving like a petulant child?"

She shot him a look that should have warned him to tread carefully, except he was tired too and in pain and not wanting to fight. "Petulant child? Thank you, Captain, for that astute observation. You want to talk about petulant? Try treating your incision with you fighting me every inch of the way. Try having to haul you all the way across the country by yland only days after you've had surgery because the damned feds want to hurry up the trial. Try knowing we're liable to be tailed and attacked with you injured and then having my lower rank thrown in my face in front of everyone. If that's petulant, than I'm guilty. And I make no excuses for it. I can take a lot of things but being told I have to sleep in the same room with you but in a separate bed is not going to fly. Not now, not ever. And it doesn't matter who says it, you or him!"

"Bobby?"

"Yes, him. Who else did you think I was referring to?"

"It's only for one more night, Karla. Can you just get along with him for one more night and we'll be able to rest for a few days before we head for home. Hopefully in an airplane."

"I still have to return the SUV. I'll drive it back. I'll see you at home."

"No, you won't. We'll hire someone to drive it home. Don't argue with me, Karla. The decision is made. You're going to follow this one order, even if you don't want to. I'm going to go lay down and when you get out you can check my bandage. I won't give you any more trouble. Are we on the same page?"

"Yes."

"Why do I get the idea, you're still not happy?" Karla just stared at him. He sighed. "So be it. Be mad at me, but be nice to Bobby and Alex. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Dan wanted to kiss her and hug her, but he had the impression she'd like to slug him instead so he just left the room.

Bobby and Alex came in with the bags. "Is she still mad?" Bobby asked.

Dan was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. "I'd say that's an understatement. I'm getting tired of her tantrums. This is hard enough for everyone without that."

"We made a mistake in mentioning all of our ranks. She's very sensitive about her lack of practical experience in the department." Bobby said unexpectedly.

Dan opened one eye and looked at the big man. "We only pointed out the obvious."

"And brought up her lack of advancement that is not her fault at all. She's not been as disagreeable as I'd thought she would be and she is very worried about you. I understand that kind of worry. I don't hold it against her. I've sort of checked into her record and she has an exemplary record in her field, but I think they've let her just languish in her career without anyone paying any attention to her personal growth. Her only fault seems to be in having a strong reaction to authority issues at every level. It's all through her service record."

"I haven't had as much time to do anything about that as I'd intended to." Dan admitted. "She's kind of a whirlwind to be around."

"It might be a good time to tell her that. Bobby and I'll go get us something for dinner and be back in a while." Alex said.

"We will?" Bobby asked startled.

"Yes, we will." Alex grabbed her startled husband and shoved him back out the door.

Karla came out of the bathroom. She didn't ask if Bobby and Alex were there. She just went over to the table and sat down, combing out her wet hair in silence. "They went for some food." Dan told her as though she'd asked.

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" 

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about how sorry you are for acting like you are."

"Not going to happen."

"I didn't think so. Will you come over here so we can talk without shouting across the room?" She walked over and sat on the opposite corner of the bed, still and silent. He couldn't even touch her without getting up and it hurt too much to move. "I was wrong. I should never have brought up rank. I'm sorry. I don't think of you as just a sergeant. I don't think of you at all in terms of rank, though I know it sounds stupid. You are so much more than a name and rank to me. You are so much more than just a sergeant. You should have been promoted a long time ago. Why weren't you?"

"You know why. I'm not a good fit for senior staff. I tend to get defensive when I'm around higher ranking officers. I'm surprised you put up with me."

"I don't _put up_ with you, as you put it. As it happens I understand your attitude. Would it surprise you to know I wasn't always the sweet wonderful guy you see here now?"

"No!" Karla said pretending shock.

Dan smiled at the sarcasm, but at least she was talking. "I almost didn't make it out of the academy. I was a know-it-all with a chip on my shoulder so big it would've caused a traffic jam at the airport. I was good at what I did and wanted to show them all how it was done. I thought I was going to shine there. Instead I made enemies and trouble for myself. I was only a week from graduating when I got locked out of my dorm. The rest of the cadets had conspired to get me kicked out. That was a serious offense at the time."

"I take it something happened to give you a second chance?"

"The senior officer of the academy had been watching what was going on and saw what the problem was. He came out and got me and took me to his office. It was 9:30 at night. I knew I was expelled. There was no doubt about it. I was angry, no, I was furious. I had the best grades there and they pulled that on me. I didn't see that I'd done it to myself." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Karla got up and went to get his medicine and some water. She helped him sit up and take his medicine. "Want to let me check your side?"

"Go ahead. Anyway I talked to the man for three hours and he told me some things I had not thought about. One of them was that if I wanted to survive in the police I had to let people above me make decisions that I wasn't allowed or informed enough to make or I was wasting my time. He told me that he was going to give me an incomplete for the course rather than flunk me and that he was doing a favor. I didn't see it that way. Then he told me something I've never forgotten, that I should think long and hard as to whether or not I wanted to stay in the academy or whether I belonged somewhere else. Some day if I stayed, I'd be the one making the decisions and I should keep that in mind when I decided to argue a point. How would I feel if someone did that to me?"

"I guess you made the right decision, because you're still there."

"I am, but I had a hard time learning to bite my tongue. The commander gave me that incomplete and it gave me a chance to come back and do it again. With a fresh start and a whole new class. I made the best of that opportunity and I'm not sorry I did. I'm not that commandant and I'm not going to say I am as understanding as he is, but I'm giving you the same advice. Start here, Karla, start now. Let someone else make decisions, too. I think you ought to try to get another assignment, get more training, or whatever you have to do to move beyond where you are now. I think you're being underused. I want you to know I'll help you all I can."

"Don't you think it's too late for me? I've pissed off some pretty high ranking people."

"No, I don't. I think if it were too late for you, you'd know it. It's not too late. Just give it some thought."

"How do I go about convincing Captain Sackett I've changed?"

"Just change. When she expects you to explode or go be sarcastic, don't. I know you have the self control to do that. I've seen what you can do, when you put your mind to it. Do it for yourself, do it for us."

"I need to think about this."

"One thing you can do right this minute is stop being so angry with Bobby. He was only trying to make things easier for us all. He's embarrassed about having to share a room with his captain and his wife. He was making the best of it."

"I am too tired and you're too injured to do anything but sleep."

"There is one more thing you can do to get a good start."

"What's that?"

"Stop being mad at me. I need you and I love you and I just can't handle you being mad at me right now."

Karla put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him against her. "I'm sorry, my Dan. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dan sighed, or tried. The expansion and contraction of his ribs hurt. He grunted in pain. "I need to lay down." He said.

Karla helped him lay back on the bed. He eased his muscles and finally sighed. "Your wound is looking a little inflamed, but it's healing anyway. We need to go easy for the next few days, though."

"I'll try. I love you. I really do." Dan reached for her hand.

She took his and squeezed it. "I love you, too. Do you want anything else?"

"Just be here with me for awhile." Dan said.

Karla stretched out beside him and stroked his face and head until he relaxed and dozed. A gentle knocking on the door alerted her to the fact that Bobby and Alex were back with the food. It was fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and orange juice. Dan had been dozing, he woke up and Karla helped him sit up on the bed with all the pillows behind him.

"Dan and I had a talk while you were gone." Karla said with idle sounding chatter. "I apologize for overreacting to our predicament and to being overly sensitive to the issues of rank."

"It's forgotten. We're all tense." Bobby said.

"Karla, no one and I mean no one, here thinks you're not any less of an officer than we are because you're not a detective or a captain. We know how valuable you are for you not for some made up rank." Alex said.

"Thank you. But I don't deserve to get off that easily. I owe you. I'll try to remember to do better in the future."

"That is all I ask. You don't owe me a thing." Bobby said.

Alex wasn't quite so forgiving. "We all have issues. We try not to let them interfere with our jobs." She said sharply.

Karla tried to restrain her tongue. She really did. Dan watched her swallow her anger and hoped she was up to the task. "Are you alright?" she asked Dan, bringing him his dinner.

"I'm fine."

"However, we also are human. Some of us have a harder time with anger than others. I'm a little sharp tongued. I think we all have things we need to work on." Alex said. "That's why we're in partnerships. It helps balance out the load. I'd say we're in this as a team. We'll get through it together. Pass those potatoes."

They all got their food and sat down. Karla chose to sit next to Dan on the bed. He tried to get her to look at him, but her eyes remained on her plate. He could sense her fight for control of her temper. Something she had to do for herself. He reached over and touched her hand and she squeezed back just briefly and kept picking at her food.

After the meal, Dan stretched out on the bed. Karla took their plates to the garbage and helped clean up then she laid down next to him. He rolled over on his side and curled up around her. They fell asleep that way. Bobby and Alex went to bed silently. They held hands but didn't cuddle up together like the other couple. It just felt odd, somehow.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Ironing Out Differences CH 13**

The final day of their trip started out with a bang. A really big bang. Their SUV exploded in the parking lot before dawn. It shattered most of the windows on the hotel on that side. Glass shards were all over their room and the intense heat from the burning car made the room very hot. The four of them fled to the back of the room, Bobby grabbed some bath towels and wet them to try to deflect some of the heat. They crouched behind those until the fire department came to put it out.

Most of their luggage was either burned up or melted. Only what they had left in the bathroom or had on was saved. Thanks to Bobbys quick thinking, they only looked like they had sunburns. Thankfully their weapons had been safely tucked into the back of the room or with them. The fire department ambulance drivers wanted to take them to the emergency room, but they had to figure out now how to get the rest of the way to San Diego. Dan called New York, but they weren't able to wire him any money right away. All they had was the credit cards in wallets and what cash they had on hand.

"Is there a car rental around?" Dan asked his local counterpart.

"We just go over to Blaxton about 25 miles away if we need something like that. I can have one of my men run someone over there and get you a car, but it'll be about an hour."

"I don't think we should wait that long, sir." Bobby told Dan.

"What other kind of transportation is available?" Dan asked the sheriff.

"We have a bus station, but the next bus west is at 6 tonight."

Karla touched Alex's arm. "I'll be right back."

"Karla, stay here." She said, but Karla was already gone.

Alex tried to get Bobbys attention, but the men were talking to the sheriff. She folded her arms and scowled at Bobby for a minute then decided two could play that game. She turned and followed Karla in the only direction she could have taken. Let the men figure out that they'd better listen to the women for a change.

Karla was talking to a man in the lot with used cars. They were haggling. Karla looked at her and kept talking. The man was trying to haggle with her to buy a nice car. Karla shook her head. "I don't need one. I just need to get to San Diego."

"Well, I have a vehicle that I have to send west, but it's a semi. I don't suppose you can drive one of those?" he said with condescension.

"Cab over or anteater?" Karla asked.

"You drive one?"

"I used to. It's been awhile, but you don't forget. And for an added bonus, how much more honest can you get than four NYPD police officers? It's vital that we get there. Suppose we have it filled with gas when we get there and the new owner can take possession there? You don't have to worry about the delivery fees and we get where we need to be all in one package?"

"You're New York Police?"

"I'm a Sergeant, she's a detective, so is her husband and we're traveling with our captain. Other than the marines, how much more security do you need?"

"Well…."

"Actually, we don't need to ask, by law we're entitled to commandeer a vehicle if we need to." Alex put in.

"Commandeer?" the man gulped.

"Yes, and we don't by law have to replace the fuel or guarantee it's condition upon arrival."

Karla tried not to swallow her tongue. Alex was stretching the truth outrageously. They signed the papers and Karla fired up the semi. "Can you really drive this thing?" Alex asked.

"I can. But as I told him, it's been awhile. Hang on."

She pulled out of the lot smoothly and around the corner. Dan and Bobby were looking frantic when they pulled up. "Where the hell have you been?" Dan demanded.

"Acquiring transportation, sir. We have a ride to San Diego. Let's go." Karla said.

"Can you drive this thing?" Bobby asked.

"Sure. Get in, time's awasting."

"You should have warned me where you were going." Bobby told Alex crossly.

"I tried, but you weren't listening." Alex told him crossly. "Drive, Karla."

Bobby and Alex quietly had an argument in the sleeper section while Dan occupied the riders seat and Karla drove. It had been awhile since she'd driven one and she made a few errors in judgment based on the size, but once they were on the expressway she was fine. "We're so high up." Dan said.

"If you watch, you can get quite an eyeful, too." Karla laughed.

"I don't think I want to see that much." Dan said. "So tell me how this came about?"

"There was a used car dealer behind the hotel. I was going to buy a cheap car if we needed it just to make it there but he had to have this delivered to California so all we have to do is refill the tank when we get there and let the new owner know where to pick it up."

"Did you think to check with Alex before you made this arrangement?" he asked.

"I was in on it, Captain. I told him either we could deliver it for him or I could commandeer it and there'd be no guarantee of it's condition when it arrived." Alex chimed in.

"Oh, God, I have another pair." Dan groaned.

"Another pair?" Karla asked.

"Bobby and Mike get into trouble when they're together now you two. I think I need a transfer."

"Excuse me, but this is called creative problem solving." Karla informed him with a grin,

Dan just groaned.

"I think we're in trouble, Captain. We're going to have to keep these two in line." Bobby said.

"As if you could." Alex crowed. "You and Mike set a fine example."

"Thanks, Goren." Dan said, sarcastically.

"Hey, I learned this stuff from you. You have no one but yourself to blame. Can we help it if we know good teachers when we see them?" Karla chimed in.

They drove steadily. Karla pulled into a fast food restaurant about 10:00 and they got sandwiches, juice and coffee. Dan opened the juice and her sandwiches while Karla drove. "So where did you learn to drive a semi?" he asked.

"When I was in high school, one of my foster mothers friends used to run produce to a market across the state. He hired me to help him sell it so I rode with him, but he started getting sick. When he wasn't able to drive he'd turn the truck over to me to drive. He was terminal but he didn't want his wife to know. So I'd take the wheel as soon as we were away from the house. His wife knew and told me how much she appreciated what I was doing. It was important to him to maintain his dignity for as long as possible."

"You weren't licensed?" 

"Not at the time. I am now, but I wasn't then."

"How old were you?" Alex asked.

"Sixteen."

"Precocious child, weren't you?"

"Stupid. I didn't know nearly what I thought I did. When we got to a predetermined place near our destination, I'd pull over and he'd take over for the city driving. He was a good man. Cancer is a terrible, terrible disease."

"What kind did he have?"

"Liver. He denied it for so long that by the time they diagnosed it there was nothing they could do. When it finally got the point where he couldn't deny it any longer it was only six weeks until he was gone. Mrs. Winters sold everything and moved to a retirement community. They were good people."

"Did they live around your house?"

"Right behind it. You know the house that the Thompsons live in? That was their house. What's our hayfield was his vegetable field. I arranged to buy it from the people who bought it and didn't have any use for the land, but they needed the money so they could pay off the mortgage. That's why we get such a good hay crop off of it. I keep it fertilized and seeded."

"You have a regular empire going on." Bobby teased.

"Just the basics. Big stuff. If I get that going in a cycle, the minor stuff doesn't matter as much."

Alex's phone rang. "Eames. What? When? Now? Keep me updated. Thanks, Mike.

Karla, drive faster. They gave us the wrong date for the trial. It's today at 2:00 and we need to be there or they'll throw the whole thing out." Alex said. "Mike just stumbled across the information."

"Damn! Who's responsible for that?" Dan demanded.

"Someone in records switched the dates. Someone with a grudge against you, Karla."

"That bitch. I let her stay long after I should have let her go. I'm too damned nice sometimes."

"So you know who it is?" Dan asked.

"I'm pretty sure I do. I'd bet my farm on it."

They drove into the city and right into a traffic jam. "Now what? We're running out of time." Karla asked.

"We could call for a police escort." Bobby suggested.

"They'd never get through in this traffic." Alex answered.

"Motorcycles?" Dan asked.

Karla looked around. They were in the far right side of the road. "Hang on, I have an idea." She revved up the engine and jumped the curb. She pulled up under a tree and parked it on the grass, cutting off the engine."

"What the hell are you up to? You can't just leave it here." Dan said.

"Call the local police. Tell them to bring a large enough tow truck and have this towed to the impound lot. I'll pick it up there. Lock the doors when you get out, and I'll be right back."

"Stop." Dan said, but she was not listening. He watched her sprint across the grass. It was a park. "I'm going to put hobbles on her!" Dan said angrily.

"She has an idea. Let's wait and see what it is." Bobby suggested getting out of the cab.

"Keep your hands off my wife, Goren. You have more than you can handle." Dan told him gruffly.

Bobby stared at him for a minute then laughed. "I think you do too, Captain." He said with a grin.

Dan called the local precinct and made the ID. Karla came back and she wasn't alone. There was a young man on one horse and leading a second one. Karla was behind him on one leading another one. Hers was only bridled. The others had saddles. "This is Barry. He's going to take us cross country to the courthouse. Can either of you ride?" Karla asked the two detectives.

"No." Alex said eyeing the horses with interest.

"I'll wait here." Bobby said, immediately.

"Get on the horse, Goren." Dan said. "You're needed there as well."

"I've never ridden before." Bobby said.

"You only have to sit in the saddle. Your horse will follow the others." Barry said.

"There aren't enough horses." Dan said.

"Alex doesn't ride so she can sit on the back of yours. Bobby, I brought Oscar for you. You'll be comfortable on him." Karla said.

"No, I …."

"Bobby, we have to get there and we have no other choice. We can't wait. If I can do it with a sore side, you can do it. That's an order." Dan said. He went over to his horse and swung up, grateful that Karla had been teaching him how to ride.

"Uh, how do I?" Alex gestured to the back.

"Put your…."Karla began, but Bobby solved the problem and lifted her up behind Dan.

"Now you." Karla said.

Swallowing hard, Bobby moved over toward the big horse standing placidly swishing his tail. "Put your left foot in the stirrup, bounce on your right then stand in the stirrup. Put your right leg over and sit down." The guide coaxed. "Hold onto the horn and relax. Oscar will keep you safe and he'll follow his friends."

"Let's go, Barry." Karla called. "I'll bring up the rear."

Barry turned his horse and started off at a fast walk. Alex grabbed Dans waist in surprise. He hissed in pain. "Sorry." She said letting go.

"It's okay. Grab my belt or the back of the saddle." Dan said with gritted teeth. Alex chose the back of the saddle.

They cut across the park and came out the other side. They got to another packed street. Barry led the way through the traffic like a mother duck with her babies. He kept calling, "Horses coming through."

Bobby was hanging onto the saddle for dear life. Karla rode up beside him and smiled at him. "You're doing fine and Oscar likes you." She said.

"How can you tell?" he asked tensely.

"Look at his ears. They're bobbing. He's relaxed he's not worried about you. Look at this bonehead, see how his ears are rigid? He's not a happy camper at all. He'd just as soon I land in the street and he'd head for home."

"You don't seem to be having any trouble with him."

"Not that he didn't try, but I have hard little heels when I need to. I'm keeping an eye on those ears. At the slightest twitch back I'm going to hand him his head on a platter and he knows it."

"You ought to consider getting into the mounted division." Bobby said, the conversation was helping keep him occupied.

"Low bridge. Duck! I'll be right behind you, friend. You're doing great." Karla slowed her horse and let Bobby ride on ahead. There wasn't room for both of them to ride side by side.

They were at the courthouse in a few minutes. Karla was down off her horse and over to Bobby in a flash. She coaxed him off the horse. Dan had Alex getting off then he swung down. "We sure don't look much like the NYPD." He said.

"It's not what we are on the outside but what we are on the inside." Alex said.

Karla squatted down and tugged her pants down over her bare feet. Dan had just realized she'd been barefooted all day. Everyone else had been able to save their shoes, at least. She stood up and looked at him. "What?"

"You and I are going to have a long talk, Sgt. Wilkes." He said sternly.

"I expected it at any time, Captain Ross." She replied.

"Let's get inside."

They went inside and Dan showed his badge to the security staff. They hurried to the courtrooms. "It's over here." Bobby said, spotting the sign and arrows.

The four of them headed for the doors. Two guards were standing by the door. One of the officers there told them, "You can't go in. It's a closed session."

"I'm Captain Dan Ross, of the NYPD. We are here to testify. Notify the prosecuting attorney."

One of the guards turned to open the doors and they heard the judge saying "If they are not here the case will be dismissed."

Dan took the initiative and followed the guard. The other one started to protest, but Bobby leaned into him. He backed off when Bobby flashed his badge at the man. He knew better than to challenge him. "My apologies, your Honor. There were problems on the way here. Captain Dan Ross, New York Major Case Squad. Detectives Robert Goren and Alex Eames and Sergeant Karl Wilkes."

The judge looked offended. "Did you forget you were coming to a court of law, Captain?" he demanded.

"No, your honor. There was an explosion at our hotel this morning. Our transportation, and everything but what we're wearing was destroyed in the resulting fire. We just arrived here. There was no disrespect to the court intended."

"You can prove all of this?" the judge demanded.

"I can."

"Your honor, I object. This shows a blatant disregard for the court system." The defense attorney said. "Clearly they are not ready to testify. I move for a dismissal on all charges."

"Your honor, I'm Sgt. Wilkes. I volunteer to testify right here and right now." Karla said firmly facing the defense attorney. "If the defense attorney finds my attire objectionable, I can take it off." Karla reached down to the hem of her shirt and raised it.

"No! Sgt., stop that! Does the prosecution wish to proceed at this time, attire not withstanding?"

"We are, Your Honor." The woman agreed caught flat footed.

"Then take the stand, Sgt. You others may wait outside." The judge said to Dan. He gaped at her.

"Go get some clothes. I'll talk for a long time, you can get ready." Karla whispered to him. She pushed her way up toward the witness stand.

She turned around to take the oath and the judge halted the court officer. "Sgt. Just two questions before we begin. Are you barefoot?"

"My shoes were closest to the door, Your Honor."

"And you were riding a horse before coming here?"

"We used the ones in your lovely park system to get through the traffic back up and mine didn't have a saddle available."

"I see. Proceed with the swearing in." the judge nodded.

Alex took the money they all pooled together and raced across the street buying clothing items for all of them and hurried back. Since they didn't know who would be testifying next so they took turns changing in the restroom. The clothes weren't exactly the style they were used to but they were better than what they had been wearing.

Karla came out and Alex went in next. Dan grabbed Karla by the arm and took her off to the side. "I swear I don't know whether to kick your butt or handcuff you to me for the rest of your life." He told her angrily.

"You could just say thank you. I'm the lowest ranking officer, remember? No one is going to say much about me showing up in my pjs. Any one of you, on the other hand, would be highly noticeable. I see you were able to get some better clothes."

"Alex got them. And she got you some as well. They're over there in the bag. I want your promise, your word, that you will not make any more unexpected movements without checking with me first." Karla would have demurred but he had seen this ploy before. "Give me your word or so help me I will handcuff you to me or someone else until we get back to New York."

"Okay, fine. You have my word." Karla said reluctantly.

"You don't have your fingers crossed, do you?" he caught her gaze and teased her just a little.

"That would be childish." She said, giving him a little laugh. "Honestly, Dan, you'd think you didn't trust me."

"I'm just grateful you're on our side." He said. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"I need to eat something. I feel a little light headed."

He took her over and had her sit next to Bobby on the bench. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I'll go get it." Bobby jumped up. It was a good reason for him to move. Now that they were here he found himself with the anxious energy that seemed to infect him. He found the cafeteria and got four sandwiches and some sodas. When he got back Alex was coming out of the courtroom. "They're calling a recess. Oh, good, food."

Karla was looking very wane. Dan sat down next to her and coaxed her to eat. "I just don't feel good." She ate only half and gave him the rest.

"Just rest then. You're done." He said.

She leaned against him and her eyes drifted closed. He was concerned about her. Alex looked at her. "She's exhausted. When we're done here, we ought to find someplace to get a hot meal and some rest."

Bobby was called after the hour long lunch recess then Dan. By the end of the day, Karla looked better, but everyone was tired. They went to a hotel. This one was better than the last couple of them. They'd gotten money from New York and shopped for enough clothes to get them back home. And they had two rooms again.

"This is better isn't it?" Dan asked.

"Much." Karla agreed.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet most of the day."

"I just don't feel like talking." She shrugged.

"You've never not felt like talking. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Then…."

"Dan, let it go. I just want to lay down for awhile, watch some television and rest. Can I get you something?"

"Just you. Come lay down here with me."

Karla laid down on the bed next to him, stiff and tense. Without having to ask why he knew she was tense. She wasn't mad. She was cocooned, protected inside a self-erected shell. He laid on his uninjured side and looked at her. She was acting like a virgin on her wedding night. He reached out and touched her arm. She jumped nervously.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's over. It's done and we're safe." He said gently.

She drew in a ragged breath and tears started to run out of her eyes. Her abdomen spasmed with her effort to control her breathing. Trauma and the drama of the entire series of events were starting to catch up to her. The emotion could not be held back an it would not go away. She rolled into his embrace and cried, shaking from head to toe. Stress, he recognized it immediately. It happened when people not used to strong violence first encounters it. He pulled her close to him, head to toe. She needed comfort and security.

She burrowed next to him, hiding from the world. He held her like he would never let her go and let it come out. He would have seen this sooner if he'd not been in so much pain himself. Her increasingly outrageous behavior and her lack of self restraint to the point of dangerous behavior. Her arm crept out around him. She clutched at him. "Shhh. It's okay. We're okay now." He said. Her arm was high on his side, no where near his wound.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to affect you so much. I didn't know. Shh, baby, it's okay."

"I'm not your baby. I'm no one's baby." She said slapping him lightly on the back.

He chuckled. "That's my girl. Sorry." When she nudged his chest warningly.

She pulled her arm back and stroked his shirt front. "I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby."

"No, you're not. You're reacting to a stressful situation. It's normal and entirely understandable. Don't beat yourself up over this. Are you feeling better now?"

"I guess. How are you? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. Will you stop trying to take care of everyone else for a change and take care of Karla."

"Alright. Are we still going to have a talk?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. But not tonight. Tonight is just for us. Do you realize this is the first time we've been alone together and I haven't been in serious pain in weeks?"

"Are you telling me something?"

"You mean you hadn't noticed?"

"Well, now that you mention it I did notice something different."

"Maybe I should make you a junior detective. You have a definite grasp of the obvious."

"I don't know. I hear the captain can be really hard."

"He has his moments." Dan growled. "But he can be a really good guy, too."

"Would he like to show me?"

"He would indeed."

They made love.

The next morning they four NYPD officers met in the hotel dining room and had breakfast. "I wanted to stay another day or two, but we need to get back. There're things at the squad room that need to be taken care of." Alex said. "Bobby and I can fly back and you and Karla can stay here for a couple of days." She suggested.

"No, I want to go home. Think you could stand to fly, love?" Karla asked.

"Definitely. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to call for the first four seats headed home." Dan said.

"What about your side?" Bobby asked.

"If I don't say anything they won't know. We have plans to make." Dan said with a warm look at Karla.

"Why wait?" Alex asked. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "This is Detective Alex Eames. I need four seats on your next available flight from San Diego to New York. Charge it to the department and we'll pick the tickets up here at the airport. 11:00 our time? We'll be there. Thanks." She hung up the phone. "We're going home on the 11:00 am flight. Eat up."

Before they left the hotel, the desk clerk said "I have a message for you."

"For who?" Dan asked.

"It says Sgt. Wilkes."

"Me? No one knows I'm here."

"Someone must." Dan said reasonably.

She took the envelope and opened it. She smiled when she finished reading it. "It's from the judge. I'll tell you on the way to the airport."

The clerk had been trying unobtrusively to listen. They took the hotel courtesy car to the airport. After it had dropped them off they sat down and Karla opened the message and read it out loud..

"Sgt. Wilkes, I checked out your story with the stable in the park. Congratulations. You rode a horse that has several times bucked off more experienced riders. Barry, my son, said to invite you and your party to our ranch next time you are in San Diego. Next time, though, wear shoes and street clothes. Sincerely, Judge Ames."

Complete.


End file.
